ANT Farm (Programa de Talentos)
by Alicia Startblack
Summary: ¿Recuerdan a los traviesos miembros del Programa de Aptitudes Naturales y Talentos? Han regresado. Recorreremos su último año en el programa, con nuevos miembros y muchos más problemas. Nota: No soy creadora del programa de televisión A.N.T Farm. Esta historia no es real. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.
1. Talentos contrastANTes

Era un viernes frío y ventoso, primera semana de Octubre en San Francisco, y en el Programa de Talentos no lo pasaban muy de maravilla.

Era cierto que en el programa habían muchos lujos que en Webster nunca se pudieron dar, sin embargo, el problema de los calefactores fue por un corte de luz de medio día que los dañó completamente y tuvieron que reemplazarlos al siguiente día.

Tenían un par de ventilaciones por las cuales el frío aire de afuera se mesclaba por las noches, obligándolos a aferrarse a sus cobijas.

Y cada mañana, se había acostumbrado a hacerse una enorme fila hasta el elevador que los lleva al resto de las instalaciones, ya que el centro de A.N.T era el menos cálido de todos, y querían salir de allí de una vez por todas.

Supongo que esta historia comienza, un día especialmente frío y ventoso, tanto así que la fila para el elevador inició a las 5 de la madrugada, hora muy poco común en los talentos.

Todos miembros del programa estaban en A.N.T estaban con sus abrigos aguardando la llegada de un nuevo miembro del programa.

Su única información era: Su nombre era Alicia Startblack, venía de Oakland (Ciudad vecina a San Francisco)

¿Creen que esta chica Alicia tarde mucho en llegar? – Preguntó Chyna mirando la puerta impaciente

No había acabado de decir eso cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y revelaron a la nueva prodigio.

Era una chica morena. Estatura promedio. Cabello castaño oscuro, como madera maciza. Su vestuario era bastante… Extraño: Traía puesto un gorro negro con una calavera en la parte posterior. Su sueter también negro y muy grueso. Guantes sin dedo y algo agujereados de color gris desteñido. Sus pantalones eran al menos una talla más grande que ella, ya que le arrastraban un poco y estaban sujetos con un cinturón con púas falsas. Sus zapatos estaban un poco sucios. En su cabello, se podía ver un broche en forma de estrella, pequeño y brillante.

Alicia miro toda la sala y camino hasta el sillón, saco un cuaderno de su bolso (tipo cartera) negro con una guitarra eléctrica estampada en la tapa y comenzó a escribir. Ella tenía algo en su personalidad que hacía que la temperatura bajara en su presencia.

Hey, un dato interesante – dijo Olive en voz baja acercándose a sus amigos – La familia Startblack es bien reconocida por la increíble cantidad de…

Escucha Olive, tu voz no calentara el lugar. – Dijo Fletcher ya fastidiado – Así que mejor cállate.

Se ve algo, ¿Cómo lo digo? – Preguntó Olive

¿Mala, tétrica, controladora, creída? – Trató de completar Fletcher

Todas las anteriores – Dijo Olive

Vamos chicos, que tan mala puede ser, digo, el que tenga una gran cantidad de… ¿De qué habías dicho Olive? – Pregunta Chyna

De billetes verdes, la línea Startblack es reconocida por ser rica. – Termino de decir Olive, al parecer estaba esperando que alguien le preguntara que seguía – Ves Fletcher, a China si le interesa saber sobre… Chyna, ¿para qué quieres saber sobre Alicia?

Los dos amigos miraron sospechosamente a Chyna. Ya en otras ocasiones había causado problemas bastante graves.

¿Qué? No veo cual es el problema de conocer a alguien… o a su familia – Dijo esa última parte más, mucho más bajo.

Bueno Chyna, el caso es, que… Ella se ve algo tétrica –Repitió Olive, como para que no fuera, pero a cada frase a Chyna se le veía más curiosa.

A mí no me interesa su aspecto, puede que sea agradable – Cuándo termino esa frase, ella se fue lentamente a hablar con Alicia.

Escucha, se Chyna regresa sin nada de información sobre ella, tú vas y te tratas de hacer su amigo, ¿Hecho?- Dijo Olive tendiéndole su mano enguantada a Fletcher.

Fletcher estrecho la mano de Olive justo cuando Chyna llegó hasta Alicia.

¡Hola!, eh, ¿Alicia? – Dijo Chyna para que ella levantara la vista, y, efectivamente, ella lo hiso – ¡Hola! Yo soy Chyna Parks, mis amigos, los chicos que están allá, son Fletcher Quimby y Olive Doyle. Sabes, ya hace tiempo que no llegaba nadie nuevo, así que ¿Te gustaría que te demos un, pequeño tour por el programa? Ya sabes, para que nos conozcamos más y nos hagamos amigas.

Alicia solo miro a Chyna calculadoramente, como para descubrir algo bajo aquella bufanda lila. Luego, negó lentamente.

Chyna se alejó hasta donde estaban Olive y Fletcher.

Bueno, puede que no sea muy platicadora – Dijo Chyna sentándose en un frío y lleno sofá.

Bien… Fletcher…– Dijo Olive triunfante.

Ya voy – Dijo de mal humor Fletcher, acomodándose su gorro verde.

Sin más que decir Fletcher dejo a Olive y Chyna para ir a hablar con esa desconocida.

Alicia levanto la vista hacia Fletcher cuando se estaba acercando.

Si solo vienes a dar vueltas, mejor ni te me acerques – Dijo Alicia deteniéndolo en seco

No vengo a dar vueltas –Dijo Fletcher jugando con sus manos, algo nervioso – Pero si quieres, podemos ser amigos.

Gracias, pero no me gusta entablar conversaciones con extraños – Dijo Alicia con un tono que parecía dar a entender que no hablaría mucho más

Supongo – Dijo medio anonado, medio aliviado Fletcher y se alejó, dejando a Alicia escribir en paz.

¿¡Qué te dijo!? – Preguntaron Chyna y Olive

Bien, me dijo que si iba a dar vueltas, que no le hablara – Dijo Fletcher.

No torpe, sobre ella – Dijo Chyna exasperada.

No me dijo nada, solo que no le gusta hablar con extraños – Repitió Fletcher aburrido.

Esto… Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia – Dijo Chyna alegremente

¿Cuál es la buena? – Preguntaron Olive y Fletcher al mismo tiempo, luego Olive abofeteo a Fletcher.

Que tengo un plan para saber más sobre Alicia – Dijo Chyna en voz baja.

¿Cuál es la mala? – Pregunto Fletcher temiendo lo peor

Que, tú tienes que hacerte su amigo para eso – Termino Chyna.

¿¡PORQUÉ?! – Gritó Fletcher, y toda la sala se le quedo mirando – No pueden arreglar los calefactores.

Fletcher bajó la cabeza sintiéndose torpe. Alicia salió de la sala y se sentó en las escaleras, mientras tarareaba una melodía desconocida

¿Escucharon eso? Ese ritmo, es tétrico, y lindo, pero sobre todo tétrico - Dijo Chyna – Tal vez mi amigo… Que yo quiero tanto… Y que ya le habló…

No – Dijo Fletcher cortantemente

Oh vamos – Dijo Chyna dando una patada al suelo

Vamos, ¿Por qué no va Olive? – Preguntó Fletcher

La pequeña Startblack me asusta – Dijo Olive – Ahora ve, no te librarás de esto tan fácilmente.

Chicas, hace rato que me deben una – Dijo Fletcher, ya había tenido un día lo suficientemente malo, y ni siquiera había ido Lexi a fastidiarlos todavía.

Cuando Fletcher salió de la sala, vio a Alicia, sentada en una esquina. Estaba mirando una fotografía.

Hey Alicia, ¿Qué… - Fletcher no terminó la pregunta.

Fletcher se sentó a su lado. Esto era un poco incómodo. Él la miraba escribir, y llegó a leer una palabra: "Promesa"

¿Promesa? – Preguntó Fletcher luego de leer. Alicia cerró su cuaderno.

Importante palabra ¿No crees? – Preguntó Alicia en voz baja

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse eso, pues en ese momento, Violeta salió de su habitación y los vio juntos.

¡HEY!- Gritó Violeta al verlos

Demonios lo olvide – Dijo Fletcher más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

¿Ella es? – Preguntó Alicia

Mi "novia" – Dijo Fletcher, poniendo las comillas en NOVIA.

No sabía que tenías novia Quimby – Dijo Alicia

Yo tampoco – Dijo Fletcher, confundiendo a Alicia.

Alicia se levantó y fue a enfrentar a aquella niña, que era más o menos 5 centímetros menor que ella, pero Violeta después de todo, era increíblemente fuerte. Fletcher fue tras ella, para evitar que le rompieran alguna parte del cuerpo

Escucha – Comenzó Alicia – No tengo ninguna intención, con, tu novio, para serte franca…- Lo que fuese a decir no lo terminó, porque Violeta, en un ataque de ira tomo un mueble y lo volcó.

Ahora escúchame niña – Empezó Violeta – Aléjate de mi novio, o te pasara lo mismo que a este mueble ¿Entiendes?

Violeta se alejó de ambos hacia la sala, y antes de entrar saludo tiernamente a Fletcher.

Muy bien – Dijo Alicia entusiasmada –Mi compañera de habitación me odia - Miro a Fletcher que aún estaba tendido en el suelo – Fletcher levántate, el suelo está sucio.

Alicia le tendió la mano a Fletcher para ayudarlo a levantarse, recogió su bolso y entro a la sala.

¿Y bien? – Pregunto Chyna cuando entro Fletcher a la sala, evitando del todo a Alicia y Violeta (La ultima estaba observando a Alicia con curiosidad) - ¿Ya son amigos?

Podría decirse que… No lo sé, tú no te hiciste mi amiga hasta después de esa fiesta – Dijo Fletcher recordando la primera fiesta de grandes a la que fue, y sacudiéndose los pantalones – Que recuerdos – Comentó muy sarcásticamente.

En ese momento, Violeta comenzó a hablar con Alicia y Chyna se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar.

Eres nueva supongo – Dijo Violeta

¿Es demasiado obvio? – Preguntó Alicia

Sólo un poco – Dijo Violeta – Si no me equivoco… Eres mi nueva compañera de habitación

Bueno… Sí. Eso creo – Dijo Alicia rascándose la nuca, un poco nerviosa

Solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas – Dijo Violeta algo enojada – Fletcher Quimby es MI novio… Ah, y a veces ronco.

Chyna se alejó rápidamente del lugar, para ir a hablar con Olive y Fletcher

Bien – Dijo Chyna – Alicia y Violeta ahora comparten habitación… Interesante…

Chyna, por favor, deja en paz a Alicia – Dijo Olive

Ella se trae algo entere manos – Dijo Chyna – Es demasiado callada y fúnebre.

Chyna, metete esto en la cabeza – Dijo Fletcher – Ya no molestes a Alicia, te vas a meter en un lío mayor que tú y nos arrastraras contigo.

Chyna pensó, y sus amigos tenían razón, en especial Fletcher, curiosamente, simplemente que no podía soportar el hecho de no poder caerle bien a Alicia.

Se resignó a creer que Alicia era una de esas ricas avaras y egoístas, y no tenía ni el menor caso interesarse. Por ahora, al menos.

En esos escasos minutos de tranquilidad, sonó un timbre, lo cual significaba que ya tenían que ir a clases.

¿Qué clase sigue ahora Olive? – Pregunto Fletcher.

Literatura, creo que alguien hablo algo de hacer una historia o algo así - Dijo Olive pasando por alto el hecho de que había perdido la atención a partir de Literatura. – ¿Me pregunto cuál será el talento de Alicia? Debe ser algo que nadie haga aquí, si no, no hubiera entrado.

¿Y cómo puedes saber eso Olive? – Pregunto Chyna – Nadie dijo nada acerca de eso.

Por supuesto que sí lo dicen – Respondió Fletcher, ya encaminándose al aula – Cuando entraste al programa lo dijeron.

No recordaba – Dijo Chyna, ya hacía más de 4 años que estaba en A.N.T

Bueno, espero que sea un talento interesante, o útil al menos – Dijo Olive, ya que todos sus talentos los habían ayudado a salir de problemas en innumerables veces.

Llegaron al aula de Literatura. Todos trataron de tomar un asiento alejado de las ventanas, pero solo los alumnos mayores lo lograron, dejando unos pocos puestos atrás. Solo Alicia había logrado sentarse al frente. Todos evitaban esos puestos, ya que las hojas entraban por montón.

En ese momento entro Lexi Reed. Ella atemorizaba a todos los alumnos y creía ser la reina del lugar.

Lexi tenía un lugar fijo en cada clase, y Alicia se sentó en el como "error de novata".

Hey Alicia, mejor quítate de allí – Le aviso Chyna antes de que Lexi se pudiera dar cuenta– Ese lugar es de Lexi.

Este es un país libre – Dijo Alicia.

Te estoy haciendo un favor – Insistió Chyna – Quítate antes de que…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, en ese momento Lexi se dio cuenta.

¿Acaso debo repetir lo mismo que hace 4 años?- Pregunto Lexi con sarcasmo, ya que Chyna, había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

¿Qué pasó? No lo recuerdo – Preguntó Fletcher

Yo tampoco sé que ocurrió hace 4 años – Dijo Alicia, que obviamente no sabía porque no estaba en el programa.

Pues, puedes observar – Dijo Angus, dándole su A.N.T pad

Alicia tomo la A.N.T pad de Angus y reprodujo el video

(Recuerdo del Primer episodio)

Creo que alguien, se sentó en mi silla – Dijo Lexi mirando amenazadoramente a Chyna.

Yo amo esta historia – Dijo Paisley, pensando que Lexi contaba la historia de Risitos de oro y los tres osos – Vamos a la parte en la que come la avena.

Hola soy Chyna – Saludó la joven alegremente.

Mejor vamos a la parte en la que la silla, se rompe – Dijo Lexi, tomando la silla y tirando a Chyna de ella.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Angus ¿Por qué guardaste eso? – Preguntó Chyna aun tratando de quitar a Alicia de la silla.

Demándame – Replico Angus y se alejó

Bien, ¿Quieren guardar una secuela de ese recuerdo? – Preguntó Lexi tomando la silla –A.N.T tontos parte….

Tú acercas uno de mis cabellos al suelo, y te las veras con mi abogado – Interrumpió Alicia.

No me da miedo – Dijo Lexi con un temblor casi inaudible en la voz.

Lo tengo en marcado rápido, solo tengo que marcar y pop, una cita en las arenas jurídicas – Contesto Alicia, que ya estaba marcando en su A.N.T pad – ¿Tienes ganas de vértelas con un Startblack en un jurado?

Lexi se dio un minuto para analizar toda la situación y finalmente dijo:

Atrás hay muchos más puestos – Dijo Lexi – Increíble, un enano me venció.

Todos se sentaron en sus pupitres, rogando a los cielos que no entraran muchas más hojas.

En ese momento entro el profesor Augusto, con una lista.

Buen día Alumnos y Alumnas, espero y noten esta lista – Dijo el profesor – Porque les tengo un proyecto.

¿Escribir el libreto de la próxima obra escolar? – Pregunto Olive

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Augusto. Se suponía que era sorpresa

Está en ese cartel, en letras muy grandes – Apunto Chyna mirando el cartel gigante, que curiosamente, casi nadie noto al entrar.

Bueno ¿lo harán o no? – Dijo impacientándose el profesor – Los ganadores serán nombrados en la producción.

Casi nadie se emocionó con el hecho de ser nombrados en otra torpe obra escolar.

Alicia, que veía medianamente interesada con el hecho de recibir reconocimientos, se puso de pie y dijo en voz alta:

El ganador recibirá un pase VIP a la apertura de la tienda de música "GunStartblack" (NOTA: GunStartblack, parodia de Starbucks) –Dijo Alicia en voz alta – Y si tienen suerte… 50$

La clase se emocionó mucho más con el hecho de ganar un pase VIP y 50$. Era mucho más interesante que ser nombrados en una obra.

Eso está mejor – Comento Fletcher – No sabía que tus padres tenían una tienda de música

Yo nunca dije que fuese de mis padres – Dijo Alicia – Es de mi hermano y no es solamente eso. "GunStartblack" Es una línea de tiendas, centros recreativos y cafeterías que abrirá en unos días a nivel nacional.

¿Una línea de tiendas? - Preguntó Lexi - ¿De ropa?

La familia Startblack tiene un interés mínimo en la ropa – Dijo Alicia – Son mayormente tiendas de música.

No me interesa entonces – Dijo Lexi

En primer lugar no había pedido tu opinión – Dijo Alicia. Con eso último, se sentó, bastante irritada.

¡Espera! - Gritó Augusto - ¿Eres Alicia Startblack?

Si – Contesto Alicia, aún de mal humor.

Chicos, les presento a Alicia, nuestra nueva escritora – Gritó alegre Augusto, pues hasta ahora nadie tenía el don de la literatura.

¿Tu talento es la escritura? – Pregunto Chyna, se había estado preguntando un buen rato que demonios hacía Alicia, y había quedado un tanto decepcionada.

Pues sí, escribo libros, historias de todo tipo, libretos, creo analogías, y a veces, también escribo canciones. Lo típico. – Comenzó a explicar Alicia, mientras todos la veían – Pero aquí ese no es el punto, es el libreto.

Si, si, el libreto – Repitió Augusto – Bien, trabajaran en grupos de dos para ahorrar tiempo, tienen la libertad de elegir parejas, sus libretos se pueden tratar de lo que quieran. Drama, suspenso, comedia, un musical, robots. Debe tener como mínimo 10 páginas, y no Lexi, no puede tratar solo de una persona, debe tener varios personajes. Me entregaran el libreto la próxima semana, y les diremos el equipo ganador la semana siguiente a esa. La obra escolar tratara acerca del libreto ganador, y será presentada en Diciembre después de la habitual obra navideña. Esto equivale al 40% de su nota final, sin presiones. Ahora elijan a sus parejas, yo debo ir a descongelar mis zapatos, y por favor, no maten a Alicia.

En lo que su profeso salió del salón con una secadora en la mano, se formó un tumulto gigantesco en el salón, estaban todos (A excepción de Lexi, Fletcher, Chyna y Olive.) alrededor del puesto de Alicia, preguntando se querían estar con ella en el libreto, ya que era extremadamente importante, y Alicia, era la prodigio en esa materia.

Cállense, callen…. – Comenzó Alicia, y se montó sobre su silla y gritó - ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!

Todo se sumió un silencio que era casi ultratumba.

No trabajare en parejas – Dijo Alicia – Trabajaré sola.

En ese momento, apareció un mensajero con una carta para Alicia.

Ya voy – Dijo Alicia monótonamente – Es el tercero, me llegaron dos en la calle, y creo que me los trajo el mismo mensajero.

Él es el mensajero del programa – Dijo Olive

Alicia hiso caso omiso a Olive.

El día 25 a las 3:30…. Esto es de locos, quien iría una torpe fiesta el 25 de Diciembre, solo para celebrar la inauguración del… GUNSTARTBLACK!– Gritó de asombro Alicia y comenzó a leer la invitación en voz alta, con todos en silencio.

Estimada Alicia J. Startblack

Usted y todos los miembros del programa de Aptitudes Naturales y Talentos (A.N.T) están cordialmente invitados a la inauguración de la sede principal de la nueva línea de tiendas, centros recreativos y cafeterías Gunstartblack, la cual será realizada el día veinticinco de Diciembre de este año, a partir de las 3:30 de la tarde, y acabará a las 7:30 de la noche.

Sinceros saludos:

José Startblack, gerente principal de Gunstartblack

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando a Alicia, para que les dijera algo al respecto, pero ella murmuro algo y salió del aula.

Es asombroso – Exclamo Chyna – Iremos a la inauguración de un lugar que posiblemente será tan popular, que nosotros seríamos recordados como los primeros que lo pisaron

¿Por qué Alicia estaba tan molesta? No hay nada de malo en que nos haya leído la carta – Dijo Fletcher, que tomo el bolso de Alicia.

¿A dónde vas Fletcher? – Pregunto Olive notando que estaba saliendo con el bolso de Alicia – Y por qué llevas el bolso de Alicia.

¿No es obvio? Se lo quiere llevar como amigo que es – Dijo Chyna como si le estuviese explicando a Olive que uno y uno es dos.

Fletcher ignoró lo que dijera Chyna y empezó a buscar a Alicia. La encontró metida en su casillero (el de Alicia) que curiosamente estaba junto al suyo (de Fletcher).

¿Alicia? – Pregunto Fletcher, y cuando se acercó más, escucho varios versos de una canción y se sentó frente a su casillero para poder escuchar.

…Y dónde solía habitar la razón se encuentra la discordia. Deberías hacer como yo y no creer en tu corazón. ¿No escuchaste cuando te dije que no creyeras en algo que por su cuenta no puede pensar? – Cantaba Alicia.

Fletcher aplaudió e hiso que Alicia gritara e hiciera caer varios libros de su casillero.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – Pregunto Alicia aún en el casillero.

Soy Fletcher. – Dijo Fletcher – Escuche la última parte. Cantas bien.

Gracias – Dijo Alicia algo dudosa

Tu letra es muy lógica – Dijo Fletcher – Los corazones no pueden pensar.

No puedo entender cómo es que las personas te dicen que confíes en tu corazón – Dijo Alicia – No puedes confiar en algo con supuesta inteligencia, y no preguntarte dónde diablos está su cerebro.

Increíble que lo hallas pensado metida en tu casillero – Dijo Fletcher poco después –

En un rato – Dijo Alicia.

En ese momento aparecieron Chyna y Olive. Se veían bastante entretenidas.

Fletcher ¿encontraste a Alicia? – Pregunto Chyna – Si la ves, dale sus llaves y su cuaderno. Ah, también dile que leí una de sus canciones, están muy bonitas.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó Alicia, mientras todos buscaban de dónde provenía el grito.

Alicia abrió de una patada la puerta de su casillero sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Cómo que leíste mi libro? – Pregunto Alicia, en un estado que estaba a medio camino de la furia y el shock.

Sí – Respondió Chyna, que aún no le encontraba el problema a la situación.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alicia

Porque lo dejaste a la deriva y me dio curiosidad – Dijo Chyna, preguntándose porque diablos se preocupaba tanto Alicia.

Escucha Chyna – Dijo Alicia acercándose peligrosamente – Te voy a decir algo, que decía muy seguido en casa

Y es… - Dijo Chyna retrocediendo un par de pasos

Si vuelves a tocar mi cuaderno te partiré en dos – Le dijo Alicia a Chyna muy duramente

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Olive, con una nota de pánico en su voz

Porque es mi libro y nadie lo puede tocar – Respondió Alicia dando punto final a el tema – Gracias por traerme mi bolso Fletcher.

No hay problema – Respondió Fletcher desde el suelo. No se había levantado por miedo a que Alicia lo tirara lejos.

Alicia tomo su bolso, su cuaderno, las llaves y se fue hacia el salón de A.N.T para empacar.

Les dije que no había porqué molestar a Alicia – Les dijo Fletcher, levantándose y quitándose la tierra de su pantalón por segunda vez esa mañana – Valla, así se siente tener la razón. Está genial.

Bien Chyna, ya te metiste en el primer problema – Dijo Olive – ¿Cuántos faltan para que te detengas?

Olive, me conoces, sabes que no me rendiré así como así – Le recordó Chyna.

Chyna, la escuchaste – Le recordó Fletcher, algo preocupado – te partirá en dos si la vuelves a molestar

¿No creen que deberíamos empacar? – Pregunto Chyna evadiendo totalmente el comentario de Fletcher – Me pregunto a qué sala nos enviaran.

No tengo idea, pero mejor que sea algo cálida - Comento Fletcher, dándose por vencido – no soportare que sigan haciendo fogatas con mis pinturas

Mientras caminaban hacia su sala comenzaron a planear que harían el fin de semana. Chyna dijo que no le permitían salir porque hacía demasiado frío, y porque su habitación estaba ya muy desordenada y debía reacomodarla. Olive dijo que quería ver qué pasaba si colocaba un sustancia química y otra tóxica en un vaso de agua helada, cosa que a nadie le intereso y les recordó que Violeta en una de sus rabietas había roto la mayor parte de sus químicos. Fletcher aún no tenía nada planeado. En resumen, ninguno tenía nada interesante que hacer.

En lo que entraron a la sala se pusieron a buscar cajas y empacar. Repentinamente, cortaron la luz

¿Y ahora? - Se quejó Chyna – ¿Qué no les basta con tener todos lo calefactores dañados, si no que ahora también olvidan pagar el recibo de la luz?

De seguro y cortaron la luz por el viento – Dijo Olive – Van a ajustar los cables para evitar cortocircuitos y cortan la luz mientras tanto.

Bien, ahora nos congelaremos y seremos helados humanos hasta que regrese la energía – Dijo Alicia

No seas dramática Alicia, tampoco hace tanto frío – Dijo Fletcher – De seguro si nos mantenemos en movimiento no nos dará tanto frío.

Luego de 1 hora, estaban temblando hasta los huesos, tan juntos como podían y con todas las chaquetas que tenían encima, y aun así, estaban temblando como chihuahuas asustados.

N-no entiendo – Dijo Alicia - ¿Dónde están todos?

De seguro congelándose – Respondió Olive.

¿No creen que deberíamos… - Chyna no termino frase que estaba diciendo, porque en ese momento regreso la energía, y se prendieron las luces.

Ahora ya sé cómo se sienten mis paletas cuando las meto a congelar – Dijo Fletcher,

Me estoy helando – Dijo Chyna – No creo que reanuden las clases

De repente la voz de una mujer sonó por los altavoces:

La luz será cortada en el resto del edificio durante el resto del día, hagan el favor de salir en orden

¿Cómo lo haces? – Pregunto Fletcher.

Salgamos de aquí – Dijo Chyna

Cuándo salieron, notaron que el pasillo estaba cubierto de hojas, y se les hiso un poco difícil salir

Los chicos salieron de la escuela, hacia una calle llena de ramitas, hojas y otras cosas, pero algo más cálida. Al parecer, cerca del mediodía, las ventiscas eran menos fuertes. Alicia se les unió poco después.

En el camino, Olive le preguntó a Chyna si quería ser su pareja con el tema del libreto, a lo que Chyna contestó que sí, dejando a Fletcher con una sola alternativa.

Entraron al vecindario de "Alamo Square". Ese vecindario era uno de los más famosos de San Francisco.

Chyna se quedó primero en su casa, después dejaron a Olive y al final, Fletcher y Alicia quedaron caminando solos.

¿De dónde eres Alicia? – Preguntó Fletcher con curiosidad

De Oakland – Dijo Alicia – Allí vivíamos. Luego mi familia se enteró de que había un centro de Programa De Talentos cerca de allí y nos mudamos

Y, ¿Cómo es allá? – Preguntó de nuevo Fletcher, se vía muy interesado acerca de Alicia.

Es como aquí – Dijo Alicia – Pero algo más frío y rústico

De repente Alicia se detuvo y cruzó la calle y Fletcher la siguió. Cruzó detrás de ella y paró en una casa de dos pisos, verde lima, junto a otra del mismo número de pisos, pero amarilla.

Por si te daba curiosidad Fletcher, vivo aquí – Le comento Alicia señalando la casa verde.

Increíble. – Contesto Fletcher – Por cierto, vivo al lado.

Alicia miró la casa amarilla y sonrió.

Bueno adiós, a pasar la tarde empezando el libreto – Dijo Alicia como despedida.

Adiós – Se despidió Fletcher, y justo cuándo Alicia se estaba yendo, Fletcher usó un poco el cerebro y gritó -¡Hey Alicia! ¿Quieres hacer el libreto conmigo?

Si, por qué no – Gritó de a lejos Alicia, entrando a su casa.

Fletcher comenzó a hacer un bailecito extraño, de lo alegre que estaba, y entró a su casa, pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

Mientras, Chyna estaba en su casa, aun limpiando su cuarto, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo, pues cada vez que acomodaba una parte, otra se desacomodaba. Era un círculo vicioso, que le estaba diciendo que ya era tiempo de que vendiera, donara o regalara varias cosas.

Chyna muy molesta bajó las escaleras para buscar cajas, que no encontró.

En su casa se oyó algo, que era como una avalancha de basura, e inmediatamente pensó: El cuarto de Cameron, y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Al entrar al cuarto de su hermano, lo primero que noto era la basura, luego descubrió el paradero de las cajas y de último vio a su hermano atrapado en medio de la basura.

Papá – Gritó Chyna, tratando de contener la risa y la furia al mismo tiempo– Trae la pala, o la excavadora, lo que encuentres primero.

¿Cameron quedo atrapado en la basura otra vez? – Gritó el padre de Chyna, el oficial Darryl Parks

Si, y él tiene las cajas – Volvió a gritar Chyna

Voy para allá – Respondió el padre de Chyna

Casi al segundo se escuchó una excavadora pequeña arrancar y Chyna tomo las cajas para luego encerrarse en su cuarto y empezar a apartar lo que quería quedarse y lo que iba a donar.

Luego de una hora, casi la mitad de lo que tenía el su habitación estaba en cajas, porque ya no tenían uso, estaban viejas o las iba a reemplazar.

Chyna empezó a sacar las cajas, y accidentalmente, su A.N.T pad cayó en una que iba a donar a caridad.

Ya luego de un rato, su cuarto estaba nuevamente despejado y todas las cajas en el sótano, Chyna quiso ver su programa favorito "Tacón City", y al no encontrar su A.N.T pad, se empezó a preocupar. En 2 minutos, desordeno todo su cuarto y aún no encontraba su A.N.T pad. Se empezó a preocupar mucho. Esa era su guía del programa, y aparte, allí tenía su tarea de ciencias.

Chyna recordó haber puesto su A.N.T pad en la cama antes de empezar a ordenar, y después de ordenar no estaba, así que unió los puntos y se dio cuenta de que podría estar en una de las cajas, pero, la duda era ¿Cuál de todas?

Bajó al sótano, y comenzó a buscar, cubriendo todo completamente de basura, otra vez. Varios minutos más tarde, bajó Cameron, para buscar a Chyna, ya que no aparecía en toda la casa, y la descubrió en el mar de basura.

Vaya, yo hago un desorden así en mi cuarto y me castigan – Dijo Cameron mirando al Chyna y a la basura – Pero tú haces esto en el sótano y nadie dice nada.

Cameron, ayúdame a buscar mi A.N.T pad entre todo esto por favor – Suplicó Chyna, ya un poco desesperada

Ya está bien – Dijo Cameron, gozando un poco que Chyna estuviera en esa situación de desespero – A ver, dime, en donde la viste por última vez.

Chyna pensó y recordó que cerca de donde había puesto su A.N.T pad estaban las cajas para donar.

Cameron ayúdame a buscar en esas cajas de allá – Le señalo Chyna, hacia varios montones de cajas para donar.

Arrumbadas en la pared, estaban 3 cajas con la rótula de "DONAR A CARIDAD" pero algo, no le encajaba a Chyna. Cuándo ella metió todo en las cajas, eran 6 para la caridad, no 3. Así que rogando a los cielos de que su A.N.T pad estuviera en una de esas tres, Cameron y ella comenzaron a buscar, otra vez.

Al no encontrar su A.N.T pad, Chyna se desesperó, pensando que su padre se la había llevado a una de las donaciones para caridad.

Subió las escaleras y se topó con su padre. Era una mescla de buena y mala suerte. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba de que había perdido su A.N.T pad.

Papá, necesito un favor – Dijo Chyna, casi suplicando que su papá estuviera de buen humor aquella tarde.

¿Debo pagar? – Fue lo primero que pregunto su padre.

No lo creo – Respondió Chyna bastante segura.

Escucho – Respondió otra vez su padre.

¿Recuerdas las cajas que decían para donar del sótano? – Preguntó Chyna.

Si – Respondió Darryl - ¿Por qué?

Bueno – Dijo Chyna riendo forzadamente – Es que, yo, creo que deje caer allí mi A.N.T pad y la debo recuperar

Bien – Respondió Darryl, que al parecer no le importaba tener que recorrer medio kilómetro otra vez, a recuperar el aparato de Chyna.

¡¿Qué?! – Se escuchó desde abajo

Cameron subió las escaleras a toda prisa, tropezando un poco al llegar a su padre y su hermana. Se veía realmente furioso.

¿¡Qué?! – Repitió Cameron de cara con su hermana y se volvió a su padre – ¿¡Por qué?!

Darryl y Chyna miraban confusos a Cameron, y Chyna fue el primero en entender a que se debía la furia.

Cameron – Dijo Chyna suavemente - ¿Te molesta que no me hayan castigado por lo de mi A.N.T pad?

Tal vez – Respondió poco convincentemente Cameron

Chyna tampoco entendía muy bien esto. Su padre no tenía preferencias, él amaba a todos sus hijos por igual. Pero no conseguía entender el por qué no la habían reprendido ni siquiera. Algo andaba mal.

Pero no tenía tiempo para analizar toda la situación. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y subió a la patrulla con su padre y su hermano, directo al centro de caridad.

Sabes – Comentó el padre de Chyna cuándo faltaba poco para llegar – Cuándo llegué al centro de caridad, note que había una chica que era muy parecida a ti. Bueno, era mucho más pequeña.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Chyna - ¿Cómo era ella?

Morena, cabello castaño oscuro y lacio – Describió el padre de Chyna – Y estaba con ese chico raro de tu programa. El artista.

¿Fletcher? – Preguntó Chyna bastante asombrada - ¿Qué hacía el allí? Espera, ¿Cómo vestía esa chica de la que me hablas?

No lo recuerdo – Respondió Darryl – No recuerdo mucho después de comer esas quesadillas que me ofrecieron. Pero creo que traía un broche de estrella.

¿Alicia? – Preguntó asombrada Chyna

¿Alicia? ¿Alicia Startblack?– Preguntó Cameron con curiosidad – Su familia apareció en el noticiero de esta mañana y mencionaron que ella entró al programa.

Si es Alicia, pero lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué hacía en un encuentro de caridad? – Preguntó Chyna – Y aparte, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Fletcher allí?

A Chyna no le dio tiempo de responder sus propias preguntas, porque ya habían llegado al centro de caridad. Con algo de suerte, podría encontrar a Alicia, o a Fletcher.

Bajaron del auto y entraron rápidamente al lugar. Era bastante acogedor. Tenía estantes repletos de libros, algo dañados. En otra área, había ropa, en buen estado, aunque algo vieja, y por alguna razón, allí estaba Lexi Reed, seleccionándola.

En otra, una chica bastante baja, castaña y de ojos oscuros, les enseñaba a los niños de 7, karate. Aquella chica, era Violeta Angler.

En otra, un niño gordito, de cabello negro y piel clara, con ojos negros y pequeños como cuentas, enseñaba a los niños cómo usar una computadora, ese era Angus Chesnut.

En otra, estaba una rubia de estatura promedio, con ojos color miel y una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo lo que parecía tutoría para primaria, aquella era Olive Doyle, que no se daba cuenta de que uno de sus niños, estaba quedándose dormido, igual que siempre hacía Chyna cuándo Olive empezaba a hablar.

En un área, que llamó la atención de Chyna principalmente, se encontraban algunos instrumentos en muy buen estado, algunas partituras y un grupo de niños bastante mayores, como de 9 o 10 años, pero no había ningún maestro.

En otra área, estaban un gran grupo de niños con una edad que estaba entre lo años. La mitad con un joven de estatura promedio, de cabello café claro, con piel entre morena y blanca, y ojos azules. Les estaba enseñando a pintar. Él era Fletcher Quimby.

La otra mitad de los pequeños, estaban sentados en unos cojines pufs algo desinflados, escuchando atentamente a una chica baja, de pelo castaño oscuro y lacio, piel morena, ojos grandes y cafés. Y en su cabello, un prendedor en forma de estrella. Aquella chica, era, sin duda alguna, Alicia Startblack.

Al subir la mirada, Alicia, dejó un momento a los niños, y fue con Chyna, y casi inmediatamente, Fletcher se reunió con ellas.

El padre de Chyna y Cameron se alejaron. Darryl fue a "inspeccionar" las quesadillas, y Cameron fue a hablar con Lexi.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Chyna con curiosidad

Recibimos un mensaje por nuestro A.N.T pad, que los jóvenes talentos debían reunirse aquí para una obra de caridad – Respondió Fletcher

¿Y tú Alicia? Ya recibiste tu A.N.T pad, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto inquisitivamente Chyna. Según ella, la mayoría de los ricos eran egoístas y desagradables.

Vine a donar varias cosas – Respondió simplemente Alicia

¿Cuáles? – Volvió a preguntar Chyna

Algunas computadoras viejas de mi padre, sacos de boxeo – Dijo mientras iba señalando las áreas en las que estaban sus compañeros – Libros viejos, algo de ropa, algunas partituras, pinturas y hojas… Varias cosas.

En esos momentos, Angus, Olive y Violeta, se reunieron alrededor de Chyna.

¿Todos aquí vinieron por caridad? – Preguntó Chyna, sintiéndose culpable, ya que ella había venido solo a recuperar su A.N.T pad.

De hecho, yo solo vine por las quesadillas gratis, y me quedé a ayudar – Respondió Angus.

Yo vine porque debía hacer algún servicio comunitario a menos que quisiera pagar una multa por romper la pista de patinaje del programa – Comentó Violeta algo enfadada – No tengo mucho dinero ahora.

Yo vine porque escuche que habían donado más libros y los quería leer – Dijo Olive

Yo vine porqué le había prometido a mi mamá que haría algo productivo con mi tiempo – Dijo Fletcher de mala gana – Ella cree mi arte, no es productiva.

El arte es productivo – Dijo Alicia – Todo depende, de lo que hagas con ella.

Y, ¿tú porqué viniste Chyna? – Preguntó Violeta con curiosidad

Chicos, no lo tomen a mal, pero es que es una emergencia – Comenzó Chyna, preocupándose un poco de que sus amigos se molestaran por hecho de que ella había venido por fines algo egoístas – Es que perdí mi A.N.T pad en una de las cajas que iba a donar y ahora lo debo encontrar.

Chyna esperó el golpe, pero sus amigos, apenas reaccionaron. Al parecer, lo que les importaba, era el hecho de que hubiera venido.

Chyna, no debes sentirte mal – Trató de animarla Fletcher – Te ayudaremos ¿Cierto chicos?

Alicia, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Violeta y Angus comenzaron a buscar. Olive fue con los libros que ya había leído, y que sabía que no iba a volver a leer porque ya se los sabía. Chyna fue entre los instrumentos, ya que lo que había donado, era principalmente eso: Instrumentos. Fletcher fue entre las computadoras. Angus fue entre la zona de deportes. Violeta, fue entre la ropa vieja. Mientras Alicia, vigilaba a los niños pequeños, que estaba, en el área de pintura y el de lectura.

Ya luego de una hora más o menos, nadie tenía muy buenos resultados. Olive ya había revisado todas las estanterías, y no había encontrado nada. Fletcher y Angus no tenían mejores resultados. Alicia hacía media hora que estaba buscando a Violeta y no aparecía.

Alicia se había escabullido entre unas cajas y había entrado a el lugar donde acomodaban la ropa, y había encontrado a Violeta entre un montón de ropa.

Chicos – Dijo Alicia, jadeando, después de ir a buscar a Violeta –Violeta está atrapada entre un montón de ropa.

Todos fueron corriendo hacía el área de ropa usada, vigilado por Lexi.

¡Hey! – Gritó Lexi al verlos entrar a su área – ¿A dónde creen que van enanos?

Lexi no hay tiempo – Dijo Chyna – Violeta está atrapada entre uno de los montones de ropa y debemos encontrarla rápido.

Oh en ese caso pasen – Dijo Lexi muy amablemente.

¿En serio? – Preguntó Fletcher entrando.

¡Pero claro que no! – Gritó Lexi de nuevo – ¿Cómo creen que los dejaré entrar? Después de lo que tú hiciste – Dijo mirando a Alicia.

Todos recordaban perfectamente a que se refería. Esa misma mañana, Alicia había mandado a Lexi hasta el fondo de la clase. Se veía realmente molesta, ya que ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, y no permitía que nadie se lo quitara, a pesar de que Chyna le había quitado el estelar en las últimas obras. Lexi no parecía dispuesta a perder mucho más.

Escucha – Dijo Alicia – Podemos quedarnos con nuestra dignidad intacta, dejando esta ridícula discusión así. O, podemos debatir ¿Quién hiso qué? Durante las próximas horas como unos niños por el mando de la televisión – Dijo señalando a un grupo de niños peleando por el control de la televisión.

Lexi volteó, alzó sus cejas y los dejó entrar. Pero justo cuándo iba a entrar Alicia:

Hey – La detuvo Lexi audazmente – Tú no.

Al parecer, Lexi había dejado entrar a los demás, porque iba a hacer algo con ellos, y con Alicia cerca no podría hacerlo.

Alicia, al darse cuenta de eso, fingió haber recibido una notificación importante y rió.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Lexi con curiosidad.

Oh nada – Dijo Alicia, tratando de reprimir una carcajada – Simplemente que me enviaron un mensaje de que un par de cosas del centro comercial que estaban en oferta y…

Cuándo levantó la mirada, Lexi ya se había ido.

Que ignorante – Se rió entre dientes Alicia y entró.

Al darse cuenta del laberinto de ropa que había frente a sus ojos, se preguntó cómo diablos había encontrado a Violeta tan rápido.

Comenzó a buscar, y como a los 10 minutos, encontró a Fletcher.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Alicia – ¿No deberías estar buscando a Violeta con los demás?

Nos separamos para buscar mejor – Dijo Fletcher – Angus, Olive y Chyna fueron por un camino. Yo fui por otro

Fletcher, no quiero decir esto pero… Ellos te dejaron a propósito – Dijo Alicia

Ellos no harían eso – Dijo Fletcher

Cómo digas – Dijo Alicia. Luego sacó su A.N.T pad y encendió una especie de rastreador.

¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Fletcher con curiosidad

Angus me explico que si tenía la clave de rastreo de las demás A.N.T pad, podía rastrearlas con facilidad – Explicó Alicia mientras ingresaba una clave – Angus me dio la suya y me dijo que si la introducía, sabría dónde está su A.N.T, y las que tuviera cerca. Solo espero que la traiga encima.

El rastreador estaba cargando, y cuándo recibió señal, resultó que la A.N.T pad de Angus, estaba en movimiento, junto a la de Olive. Es decir, que Angus y Olive estaban juntos, y posiblemente Chyna estuviese con ellos.

Con esto, ambos se alegraron mucho, ya que ahora si los podrían encontrar más fácilmente.

Espera – Dijo Fletcher, deteniendo la celebración un momento, ya que había recordado algo, algo realmente importante – Chyna me dio la contraseña de rastreo de su A.N.T, así que si la ingreso…

Podrás encontrarla – Completó Alicia – Fletcher eres un genio.

Alicia le pasó a Fletcher su A.N.T pad, para que pusiera la contraseña de Chyna.

Esperaron a que cargara. La espera parecía una eternidad. Cuándo al fin rastreó la A.N.T pad de Chyna, quedaron realmente espantados.

Según esto – Leyó Alicia horrorizada – La A.N.T pad de Chyna, está en "Alamo Square" en la casa número 48.

Esa es exactamente la dirección de Chyna. – Dijo Fletcher, también petrificado – Espera, nos están pidiendo ¿Un video llamado? De Chyna_Musica31. Es el alias de Chyna.

Alicia y Fletcher se miraron confundidos, y contestaron la llamada, realizada desde la A.N.T pad de Chyna. Cuándo contestaron, quien apareció en la pantalla, era la madre de Chyna, Roxanne Parks.

¿Señora Parks? – Preguntó Fletcher asombrado – No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Qué hace usted con la A.N.T pad de Chyna?

Creo que Chyna la dejo en una de las cajas para donar a caridad por error y yo la saqué – Dijo alegremente la señora Parks – Que bueno que lo hice, justo ahora, Chyna podría estar buscándola como una loca.

Fletcher y Alicia se miraron horrorizados, ya que habían perdido a Chyna, y sonrieron nerviosamente frente a la pantalla.

Sí que bueno – Dijo Alicia, muy convincentemente – Bueno, gusto en conocerla señora Parks, pero, eh, estamos un poco ocupados ahora ¡Adiós!

Con eso último, colgó el video llamado y comenzaron a correr para poder encontrar a Chyna antes de que su padre o su hermano se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Habían pasado dos horas. Entraron a varios callejones sin salida, o si no pasaban al menos 3 veces por el mismo lugar. Comenzaba a oscurecer y no habían señales de Chyna, Olive, Angus y Violeta.

Media hora más tarde, comenzaron a escuchar voces. Eran voces muy familiares… Doblaron en una esquina, y finalmente encontraron a sus amigos

Muy bien a las tres – Dijo Chyna, sudando un poco – Uno… Dos… Tres… Halen

Todos halaban con todas sus fuerzas a Violeta, pero no lograba salir del enredo de ropa.

Hey – Saludó Violeta a Alicia y Fletcher cuándo por fin aparecieron. Su tono parecía algo celoso – Así que ya llegaron.

Alégrate de que nos molestamos en aparecer. – Dijo Alicia muy fríamente – Les tenemos una buena, y una mala noticia.

¿Cuál es la buena? – Quiso saber Chyna.

Ya localizamos tu A.N.T pad – Dijo Fletcher.

Todos se alegraron increíblemente de eso. Incluso Violeta, que había estado atrapada entre kilos de ropa usada durante hora y media, también se alegró.

Eso es genial chicos – Dijo Olive realmente alegre – Pero ¿Dónde está?

Esa es la mala – Dijo Alicia – Cuándo la localizamos, resultó, que, estaba en la casa de Chyna, con su mama.

Todos miraron a Chyna, como una fiera que está a punto de atacar a su presa, solo que, a quien iban a atacar, era a Chyna, no a un antílope.

Chyna notó toda esta tensión e inmediatamente, saco unas esposas

Quien se acerque un paso más, – Amenazó Chyna – lo esposare a Angus.

Todos retrocedieron varios pasos. Angus no se dio cuenta de eso.

¿Cómo lograron localizarla? – Preguntó Chyna

Bueno – Explicó Alicia – Cuándo descargue la aplicación de rastreo a mi A.N.T pad, Angus me explico, que si tenía la contraseña de rastreo, podría localizar a la A.N.T pad de esa persona, y las A.N.T pad, que tuviera más cerca. Fletcher tenía la contraseña de rastreo de Chyna, y la rastreamos.

¿Por qué Fletcher tiene mi contraseña de rastreo? – Preguntó Chyna – Yo solo se la di a…

Antes de acabar la oración, Chyna miró acusatoriamente a Olive, ya que solo ella, sabía la contraseña de Chyna.

Bueno – Dijo Olive – Creo que Fletcher ha estado investigando de más, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… No se queden allí, ayuden a sacar a Violeta.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la chica, y comenzaron a halar, sin obtener mejores resultados. Ya luego de media hora más, todos estaban exhaustos, y aparte, comenzaba a hacer frío.

Esto es un caso perdido – Dijo Olive, ya sin ninguna esperanza.

Vamos chicos, debe haber alguna manera de sacar a Violeta de aquí – Dijo Alicia alentadoramente.

Chyna repentinamente recordó, que Violeta se enojaba con mucha facilidad, y se enojaba aún más, si alguien se acercaba a Fletcher.

Eeeh, Fletcher, necesito hablar contigo un instante – Dijo Chyna, atrayendo a Fletcher, algo lejos del grupo. Violeta los miraba algo enfadada

¿Por qué me tras hasta acá? – Preguntó Fletcher

Cállate y abrásame – Dijo Chyna

¿Qué? – Preguntó Fletcher confundido

Chyna rápidamente envolvió a Fletcher en un abrazo, logrando así que Violeta, en medio de un ataque de celos, saliera del montón de ropa.

Nunca en tu vida – Gritó Violeta en la cara de Chyna – Vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Violeta de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba libre.

Bueno – Admitió Violeta – Tal vez, si tengo un problema de ira, algo grave.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Violeta, y salieron del laberinto. Resultó, que salir, les llevó menos tiempo que entrar.

Cuándo al fin lograron salir del acertijo, encontraron a Darryl Parks, medio dormido con una quesadilla en la camisa, y a Cameron hablando con una chica que había entrado a donar algo.

Chyna repentinamente recordó la discusión que había tenido con su hermano, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó lejos de la chica con la que estaba hablando, por el bien de ambos. Luego se acercó a su padre y lo despertó.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? Ah, quesadillas – Dijo el padre de Chyna volviendo en sí y mirando a sus dos hijos – Oh, hola ¿Qué ocurre?

Papá, hay algo que no entiendo – Dijo Chyna muy seriamente a su padre – ¿Por qué a Cameron lo castigaste por desordenar su cuarto? ¿Y a mí no por perder mi A.N.T pad?

El padre de Chyna procesó unos minutos esa pregunta y luego respondió

Escuchen chicos – Dijo el padre de Chyna – Yo no tengo preferencia de ningún tipo con ustedes, son mis hijos. Simplemente me preocupa, que tú Cameron, pronto entraras a la universidad, y estás siendo muy inmaduro. Y también me preocupa, el hecho de que Chyna, apenas está pendiente de todo lo que hace.

Pero, ¿Por qué no me castigaste? – Volvió a preguntar Chyna.

Porque, yo sabía que el susto de haber perdido ese aparato, sería más que suficiente – Respondió el padre de Chyna, abrazando a sus dos hijos – Pero si tanto te molesta ¡Estás castigada!

Chyna en ese justo momento, sabía que había metido la pata y deseó nunca haber dicho nada.


	2. Pequeños problemANTs

Ya todos se habían habituado al hecho de encontrar la sala de A.N.T llena y abarrotada, al hecho de la chica nueva Alicia y que hacía un frío aterrador. Ahora, había un nuevo cambio, y todos esperaban que fuese temporal, era el hecho, de que los iban a cambiar de sala.

Los iban a enviar al sótano del programa. Lo primero que les molestaba, era que ese sótano, no había sido utilizado en años, a menos que se contara esa vez, que Cameron entró, pensando que había un mapa secreto de San Francisco. Sí, igual que cuando estaban en Webster. Lo segundo, era que quedaba muy por debajo, lo cual significaba que haría más frío que arriba. Lo tercero era, que el programa tenía un par de deudas un poco gordas, y tendrían que hacer todo el trabajo sucio

Esto no les caía muy bien

El primer día de la mudanza, bajaron todos los miembros de A.N.T, para revisar el estado del sótano. Todos tenían realmente bajas expectativas (Olive incluso había dicho que con algo de suerte, podrían salir de la visita con vida) y resultó ser, que el sótano, no cumplía ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera la más mínima. Allí habían muerto, las ganas de la mudanza, aparte de ratas y lo que parecía un gato callejero.

Todos estaban asqueados con el lugar. Las paredes estaban llenas de telarañas y arañas. El suelo, cubierto de esqueletos de ratas y polvo. Habían muchos muebles en estado de descomposición y el frío, daba un aspecto de cementerio de película de terror.

A todos, les daba un miedo especial ese lugar. En especial a Olive, la pobre chica estaba más asustada, que un pavo con sobrepeso en navidad.

Lo único que tenía de bueno ese lugar, es que era muy espacioso.

¿Aquí nos quedaremos hasta enero? – Preguntó Fletcher con un toque de asco en su voz.

Esto me recuerda a una casa embrujada a la que fui en el 2008 – Comentó Alicia, también asqueada.

Pues no se quejen – Dijo un guía, callando todas las quejas – Es el único lugar que podemos darles.

Por favor – Dijo Olive – Es mejor soportar la sala de A.N.T, que esto.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con Olive, y miraron al guía. Ellos sabían, que se les podía proporcionar un lugar mejor, o aunque sea, limpiar este, pero con los gastos del programa estaba realmente difícil

El guía se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y salir del sótano, dejando a los talentos, contemplando su nueva sala.

Bien, entre nuestras opciones tenemos – Dijo Chyna temblando de frío – Mudarnos aquí hasta enero, y convivir con las ratas, o, ir a la sala de A.N.T y que hagan la construcción en las vacaciones decembrinas.

A la sala – Dijeron todos los miembros, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Todos estaban en camino a la sala, pero cuándo estaban en el pasillo, notaron algo que los dejos totalmente petrificados.

Todas las cajas y muebles estaban afuera, esperándoles. La construcción ya había comenzado. Al parecer, alguien había enviado un mensaje al líder del programa para comenzar la construcción en el programa y el arreglo de los calefactores. Nadie sabía quién había hecho esto… Chyna estaba convencida de quién era la culpable.

¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Olive.

Alicia, no había necesidad de esto – Gritó Chyna. Nadie creía que hubiera sido Alicia, de hecho, ahora todos estaban mirando a Alicia y a Chyna alternativamente.

Yo no hice nada – Replicó Alicia furiosa – No es mi culpa que algún soplón hubiera querido llamar al líder para que comenzaran la construcción

¿Y cómo sabes que alguien llamó? – Preguntó Chyna.

Claro Chyna, porque alguien utilizó su lechuza mensajera, para contactarlos – Dijo muy sarcásticamente Alicia.

Chyna se había quedado sin argumentos en contra de Alicia, así que se quedó callada.

Lo único que se puede hacer ahora – Comenzó Fletcher – Es aceptar, que viviremos con las ratas.

¡Que ánimos capitán torpe! – Le reprochó Olive molesta.

En esos momentos, lo menos apropiado era comenzar discutir, pero en las mentes de Olive y Fletcher, ese era el momento perfecto para discutir.

Solo digo, que es lo que deberíamos hacer – Contestó Fletcher, casi tan molesto como Olive, e incluso, poniéndose bastante rojo.

Pues yo pienso que si pudiéramos no lo haríamos – Le espetó Olive, también enrojeciendo bastante.

Todos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Sabían a cierta ciencia lo que se aproximaba, y ellos no querían estar en medio. Casi inmediatamente, comenzaron a tomar los artículos para limpiar, dejando a Olive y Fletcher solos. Pensaron, que en verdad este no era el momento adecuado para debatir quien hiso que.

Se dividieron en grupos: un grupo, liderado por Violeta, se encargarían de sacudir las alfombras y cortinas. Otro, liderado por Angus, se encargarían de barrer en suelo y quitar las telarañas de las paredes y el techo. Por último, entre Chyna, Fletcher, Olive y Alicia, se encargarían de acabar con los cadáveres de ratas, y lo que parecía un gato y un nuevo cadáver: Un murciélago. Luego, entre todos, debían fumigar, y salir inmediatamente del sótano.

Todos estaban realmente agradecidos, de que no les había tocado deshacerse de los cadáveres, ya que era realmente asqueroso.

Ya casi finalizando la mañana, llevaban un buen trabajo. Ya el lugar era más estable, y menos tétrico.

Cerca de las 12:30, comenzaron a fumigar, y escaparon para almorzar. Todos estaban hechos un rotundo desastre: Violeta estaba totalmente cubierta de polvo, Angus, de telarañas, mientras que Olive, Chyna y Fletcher, olían a ratas muertas. En caso de Alicia, también a murciélago y gato (Todos se habían negado a deshacerse del gato, y del murciélago, que no sabían cómo diablos había llegado allí, y Alicia acepto hacerlo)

Estaban realmente cansados, e iban a acabar peor. Ya que habían terminado de limpiar y desinfectar. Milagrosamente, aún estaban vivos, ahora debían descansar y comenzar a bajar cajas. Vivan las mudanzas.

Lo que todos querían, era que tuvieran que hacer otra reunión de último momento, para poder escapar, pero por el destino, o cualquier otra cosa, no había ningún tema de discusión urgente.

Como a la 01:30, ya todos se habían quitado el polvo, telarañas y olor a muerte de encima, y posiblemente, el olor de los insecticidas ya se había apaciguado un poco, así que con unas mascarillas, comenzaron a bajar las cajas.

En el almuerzo, mediante un dibujo apresurado hecho por Fletcher, habían designado áreas iguales (Y Fletcher, por "coincidencia", puso su área, inmediatamente junto a la de Chyna, pero por error, también junto a Violeta)

Antes de entrar de nuevo al sótano, Chyna tropezó e hiso que todos los de en frente se cayeran. Torpe.

Mientras limpiaban, habían conseguido el interruptor, escondido bajo 3 kilos de telarañas, así que encendieron las luces, para dar visión, a un lugar realmente escalofriante. La pintura se estaba desconchando, y los muebles, eran los más grandes nidos de ratas que habían visto nunca, tanto así, que la pobre Olive vomitó, y salió de la sala. Eso, fue, antes de sacar las cajas viejas, en donde encontraron arañas que las abarcaban todas, e hicieron, que Alicia saliera corriendo. Al final, resultaron ser de hule. Chyna encontró eso realmente divertido, pero más tarde, no dejaron que se divirtiera con Alicia, porque las arañas de hule acabaron en la basura. En resumen, el lugar era horroroso, pero estaba limpio, era grande, y eso era lo que tenían.

Comenzaron a bajar, y mientras arriba, la mitad de los miembros bajaban cajas, en el sótano, los demás iban buscando sus cosas, su área, para empezar a acomodar.

Cerca de las 3, la mayor parte de las cosas, ya estaban desempacadas, pero a alguien, se le ocurrió, jugarle una broma pesada a Alicia.

Hey Fletcher – Le susurro a Fletcher mientras este ayudaba a Alicia en su área – De casualidad ¿Viste dónde deje mi cuaderno?

Alicia había estado buscando entre sus cosas los últimos 20 minutos.

¿No lo habías dejado en un sofá? – Le preguntó Fletcher, clavando la vista hacia donde estaban los muebles de la sala A.N.T

Alicia se sentó sobre el sofá a pensar un poco.

La última vez que lo había visto, estaba metido en su mochila, la cual la había dejado sobre uno de los muebles de la sala A.N.T, poco después, le pidió el favor a Fletcher de que se lo pasara, y su cuaderno aún estaba allí, luego, había subido a buscar las últimas cajas, accidentalmente dejando su bolso allí. Luego lo fue a buscar, y su cuaderno ya no estaba.

Repasó los hechos: De los chicos que estaban arriba, bajando cajas, ninguno tenía la intención de leer el cuaderno de Alicia, ya que no le interesaba, y abajo, estaban los principales sospechosos:

En primer lugar estaba Chyna, que ya lo había leído, pero tal vez hubiera querido llegar un poco más a fondo.

En segundo lugar Olive, quien también tenía bastante curiosidad, ya que según lo que le había contado Fletcher, nunca pasaba la posibilidad de leer lo que sea.

En tercer lugar, estaba Violeta. Ella tenía una sola razón lógica para leer su cuaderno, y era la curiosidad de saber si ella pensaba o no en su "novio" Fletcher, cosa que no hacía.

Y de último, estaba el mismo Fletcher. Alicia no sabía por qué, pero presentía que hasta su amigo, tenía una razón para leer su cuaderno. Tal vez para encontrar algo más acerca de Alicia. Porque ella sabía muy bien, que Fletcher tenía razones para leer su cuaderno.

Todos ellos pudieron subir a buscar una caja, tomar su cuaderno y bajar.

Así, que para llegar al fondo de la situación, les pidió a los miembros de A.N.T, que salieran un momento. Justo iban a salir los 4 sospechosos, cuándo Alicia los detuvo.

Esperen ustedes 4 – Les dijo Alicia – Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes.

Ellos pararon en seco. Alicia sentó a cada uno en el sofá, y ella se paró en frente.

Aquella visión no era nada graciosa, todos se sentían como en un interrogatorio, como aquellos que les hacen a los sospechosos de un crimen.

Entonces – Comenzó Alicia, caminando de un lado a otro – Ninguno, tiene ni siquiera la más mínima idea, de donde está mi cuaderno, ¿No es verdad?

Todos estaban callados. Aquel cuaderno, era la vida de Alicia. Lo cuidaba mucho. Era su posesión más preciada.

La cosa era, que en ese cuaderno habían cosas que no debían salir de allí, como sus temores, sus sueños, pensamientos. Si caía en manos de algún chismoso, su vida estaba acabada.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Violeta con curiosidad falsa – ¿Por qué alguien querría leer tu cuaderno?

¿En verdad preguntaras eso Violeta? – Preguntó Alicia con una risa en su voz – No enserio, por algo no dejo que lo lean. Hay cosas que escribo allí, que no deben salir de allí.

Chyna en ese preciso instante miro a Alicia, con un brillo en los ojos.

¿Qué clase de cosas Alicia? – Preguntó Olive

Lo que yo escriba no es de tu incumbencia – Le espetó secamente Alicia.

¿Por qué piensas que fuimos nosotros? – Preguntó Fletcher, algo dolido – Se supone que somos tus amigos.

No Fletcher – Corrigió Alicia - ¡Tú! Eres mi amigo.

¿Por qué desconfiarías de tu amigo entonces? – Volvió a preguntar Fletcher.

¿No tenías razones para leer mi cuaderno entonces? ¿Ni UNA Fletcher? – Preguntaba Alicia, mirándolo fijamente.

El pobre Fletcher no podía con la mirada de Alicia él solo. Estaba muy nervioso, casi sin respirar, con Alicia frente a frente. Casi podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos.

No tienes porque – Dijo Violeta, inmediatamente poniéndose frente a Fletcher y Alicia, y haciendo que esta última retrocediera – asustarlo de esa manera. Para eso estoy yo.

En ese momento Fletcher no pudo evitar sentirse realmente agradecido con Violeta.

Alicia se veía realmente consternada. De hecho, parecía realmente más asustada de lo que hubiera estado nunca.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala, susurrando algo, que estaban muy seguros de que no era ninguna clase de discurso auto-motivador, hasta que subió, diciendo algo acerca de haberlo dejado en su casillero.

Todos la siguieron, para asegurarse de que no secuestrara a nadie más en el camino, hasta que vieron por casualidad, quien tenía el cuaderno.

Una pista: Odia a todos los miembros de A.N.T, en especial a Chyna,

Si, la bromista aquel día era Lexi Reed.

No sabían a cierta ciencia, como es que Lexi, sabía acerca del cuaderno de Alicia, con la atención que le prestaba, era increíble que supiera su nombre.

Tampoco sabían cómo es que había conseguido el cuaderno.

Se acercaron un poco y escucharon lo que estaba leyendo:

… Quiero perder el control, levantar mis manos y alejarme – Leía Lexi - ¿Quién cree que es?

Chyna, Olive, Fletcher y en especial Violeta, prestaban atención a cada silaba que decían las chicas. Aunque se suponía que debían recuperar el cuaderno, no escuchar lo que decía.

No me interesa la vida amorosa de la pequeña Startblack. – Le dijo Lexi a Paisley por teléfono, no muy convincentemente – Oh, ¿A quién engaño?

Comenzó a leer, en voz un tanto baja. Chyna, Olive y Violeta se tuvieron que acercar un poco. A Fletcher no le interesaba, el solo quería recuperar el cuaderno y dejar de escuchar lo que tenía adentro. Ya de por sí, Alicia en persona lo confundía, no quería ni enterarse de lo que escribía.

Recuerdo haberlo encontrado bajando por la calle– Leía Lexi– Pero entonces reaccione y resultó ser solo un sueño. Hice una promesa de quemar todos los recuerdos. El apareció y yo tomé un camino distinto

Chyna, Olive y Violeta, estaban prácticamente sobre Lexi, tratando de saber más.

Recuerdo la cara, mas no el nombre – Seguía leyendo Lexi – me pregunto qué fue de… Que aburrido. Alicia no tiene nada bueno que escribir en esta cosa.

Diciendo eso último, cerró el cuaderno, y lo dejo en el suelo. Lexi se alejó, mandando mensajes con su A.N.T pad

Fletcher se acercó al cuaderno, lo tomó, y casi inmediatamente, Chyna, Olive y Violeta, se acercaron a donde estaba.

Vamos, ya lo tenemos. – Decía Fletcher, caminando hacia donde estaba Alicia – Ahora vamos a dárselo.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó Chyna – Ya lo tenemos, ahora veamos de quien trataba la canción.

¿Canción? – Preguntó Violeta - ¿Cuál canción?

Violeta, es obvio que lo que leía Lexi no era una simple nota mental – Dijo Chyna, un tanto sarcásticamente.

Alicia podría vernos – Les dijo Fletcher. Obviamente, Alicia lo asustaba.

¿Dejaras que Alicia te controle así? – Preguntó Olive.

Alicia no me controla. – Defendió Fletcher – Solo me da miedo que nos descubra.

Oh, no solo te controla, si no también, le tienes miedo. – Se burlaba Chyna – Vamos Fletcher, una página no hará daño a nadie.

Fletcher cedió de mala gana, y se alejó, hasta qué…

Fletcher, regresa un minuto aquí – Le gritó Olive.

Así que Fletcher dio media vuelta, y regresó.

Chyna lee de nuevo – Le pidió Violeta una vez que Fletcher estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

De acuerdo – Dijo Chyna y leyó - Hey, pequeño niño, lanza las bombas. Puede que no regrese a ti de nuevo

¿Entonces? – Preguntó Fletcher, totalmente confundido.

Mira, yo no te llame, pregúntales a ellas – Le dijo Chyna, también confundida, señalando a Olive y Violeta, que estaban gritando en mudo.

¿Esa es la canción? – Preguntó Fletcher, cada vez más confundido.

Si, bueno, no textualmente – Dijo Olive

¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Fletcher

Hey, Little kid, maybe I don't coming home again– Dijo Olive, sin siquiera volver a mirar el libro. Estúpida memoria eidética.

¿Y? – Preguntó Fletcher

La canción dice Tal vez no vuelva de nuevo a ti - Dijo Violeta – Eso quiere decir, que tal vez no regrese, y que tiene que arriesgarse a decir la verdad

No entiendo – Dijo Fletcher, confundido, nuevamente

A ver, cómo te explico – Dijo Chyna – Le gustas a Alicia y ella no quiere decirlo.

Fletcher comprendió todo, y después, estaba aterrado.

No, no, no, no, no, no. – Dijo Fletcher tomando el cuaderno y leyéndolo por su cuenta.

¿Y qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Chyna, que ya que había comprendido también estaba alegre – Vamos amigo, le gustas a una chica.

Violeta la miro molesta.

Una chica que no le quiere romper el brazo cada vez que lo ve – Aclaró Chyna.

Violeta asintió y miró a Fletcher.

Fletcher, deberías decirle que no estás interesado – Le aconsejó Violeta. Conocía a Fletcher lo suficiente para saberlo.

¡No! ¿Estás demente? – Gritó Olive – El autoestima de una chica es muy frágil. Le dices que no estas interesado y puedes irte despidiendo de tu rostro.

Fletcher estaba realmente aterrado. No era muy bueno decidiendo, y puede que Alicia le quitara un brazo si le decía que no estaba buscando una relación por ahora, y menos con ella.

Tal vez solo es una confusión. – Dijo Fletcher, sonando más convencido de lo que estaba – Tal vez hable acerca de otra persona.

O, tal vez no. – Le dijo Chyna – No se puede estar seguros todavía.

En ese momento Alicia los alcanzó, y se paró justo detrás de Olive.

¿Estar seguros de qué? – Preguntó Alicia muy curiosa.

Hey Alicia. – Dijo Fletcher disimulando su terror bastante bien – Mira ya encontré tu cuaderno.

¿En verdad? – Preguntó Alicia entusiasmada

Si, ten – Dijo Chyna dándole a Alicia su cuaderno.

Alicia lo tomo, y comenzó a saltar como una pequeña niña a la que le acaban de decir que le darán un dulce. Luego se detuvo, y volvió a ser la Alicia de siempre.

Gracias – Dijo Alicia, y luego se alejó, abriendo su cuaderno en una página al azar.

Fletcher la siguió y bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano, donde estaba Alicia, aun escribiendo.

El día termino antes de que se dieran cuenta. Ya era miércoles.

¿Fletcher? – Preguntó Alicia

¿Eh? Oh, hola Alicia – Dijo Fletcher, saliendo de su ensueño.

Llevo hablando contigo media hora – Dijo Alicia desanimada

Lo siento – Se disculpó Fletcher. No había dormido. Otra vez.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Alicia, algo preocupada – últimamente estás muy distraído.

No es nada – Dijo Fletcher, sin convencer a Alicia – Estoy bien – En eso último le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Está bien. – Dijo Alicia – Como te estaba diciendo, debemos acabar el libreto. Pensaba en un final misterioso, no sé qué piensas.

Bueno, depende de la trama. – Dijo Fletcher, que en realidad no le gustaba la idea de un final misterioso. Pero la experta era Alicia.

La trama es de misterio. – Dijo Alicia – Pero gracias a ti, también tiene ese toque cursi, que nunca pongo.

¿Qué tienes en contra del romance? – Preguntó Fletcher con curiosidad.

No me gustan las cursilerías – Dijo Alicia

Pero si soy muy tiernas – Dijo Fletcher

No me contradigas – Dijo Alicia enojándose un poco

¿Qué tienes en contra del amor? – Preguntó Fletcher, también enojándose

¿Por qué insistes en llevarme la contraria? – Preguntó Alicia enojada - vamos a vernos en el café de mi hermano. Hoy, a las cinco. Y no aceptaré un no.

Con eso último se fue, dejando a Fletcher, aparte de solo, confundido y enojado.

Chyna y Olive habían estado hablando desde hacía un buen rato. Alicia como siempre, se sentó en su sillón puf, se puso sus auriculares y no le importó nada de lo que hubiese estado pasando afuera.

¡Hey Fletcher! – Le llamó Chyna – Ven un momento.

Fletcher se acercó cautelosamente hacia Chyna y Olive.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Fletcher.

Se nos estaban ocurriendo un par de ideas para que le digas a Alicia que no estas interesado – Dijo Olive, con Chyna asintiendo a su lado.

Fletcher volteó a ver a Alicia, que en esos momentos, estaba tocando batería en el aire.

¿Qué se les ocurrió? – Dijo Fletcher sentándose rápidamente junto a ellas.

Bueno, pensamos en 3 opciones. – Dijo Chyna, mirando la lista que tenía en la mano – Y en una de ellas tú debes hacer el ridículo.

¿Qué más ridículo puedo ser? – Preguntó Fletcher confundido

Bien – Dijo Olive tratando de subirle el ánimo – Podrías ser Paisley.

Fletcher pensó que su nivel de idiotez, era menor al de Paisley, y se animó.

Bien ¿Cuál es la idea? – Preguntó nuevamente Fletcher.

Podrías decirle que no le gustas en una canción – Dijo Chyna.

¿Cómo tú? – Preguntó Fletcher sarcásticamente

Te lo tenía que poner más suave – Dijo Chyna auto defendiéndose.

Pero yo no canto. – Les recordó Fletcher

También está esta otra idea. – Dijo Olive – Le puedes decir que tienes novia.

¿Y quién fingirá ser mi novia? – Preguntó Fletcher - ¿Violeta?

Es cierto, mala idea – Dijo Chyna, tachando esa opción de la lista – Entonces solo queda la idea en la que haces el ridículo.

¿De que servirá eso? – Preguntó Fletcher.

Alicia se dará cuenta de lo torpe que eres y perderá el interés – Explicó Olive.

Adivinaré, esta idea se le ocurrió a Olive – Dijo Fletcher mirando a su amiga Olive.

Tal vez – Dijo Olive.

Se quedaron el resto de la hora libre planeando la tontería que haría Fletcher, sin darse cuenta en absoluto, de que Alicia los había estado escuchando perfectamente.

¿Entonces piensan que soy idiota? – Se preguntó a si misma Alicia – Reto aceptado.

Esa misma tarde, Fletcher salió a las 5, para encontrarse con Alicia en el café de su hermano

Se le hiso bastante fácil encontrarla, ya que al parecer, todos habían ido alguna vez, aunque la hubieran inaugurado hace apenas 2 meses.

Entró al local. Era un cafetín bastante extraño. Se notaba bastante, que el hermano de Alicia, era punk.

Las paredes estaban forradas con posters, y con discos. El mostrador estaba un poco arañado y los bancos, tenían unas especies de púas en los bordes. En otra pared, había un escenario con una batería, un bajo, un piano, una guitarra eléctrica y obviamente un micrófono, y cerca de allí, una rockola. El piso era de madera oscura y del techo estaban colgados unas especies de candelabros de colores. Las mesas eran circulares, y casa una de ellas tenía un símbolo distinto escrito sobre la madera negra, las sillas, eran como las de cualquier otro café.

Fletcher tomo asiento en una de las banquetas, junto a una desconocida.

La desconocida estaba vestida de una manera algo extraña. Traía unos jeans amarrados con un cinturón punk. Llevaba una camisa manga corta negra, desabrochada, y debajo, un top blanco. También traía una corbata roja. Llevaba un par de tenis de color rojo, y un gorro gris. Junto a su asiento, se encontraba una patineta que decía: Sk8er Girl y un bolso con muchas manchas de pintura.

Sus ojos eran grandes y de color café oscuro, y sus pestañas estaban muy rizadas. De su lacio cabello, se podía ver un prendedor. Un prendedor en forma de estrella.

¿Alicia? – Preguntó Fletcher, en cuanto la reconoció por el prendedor.

Oh, hola – Dijo Alicia distraídamente – ¡Fletcher! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me pediste que viniera en la tarde – Dijo Fletcher recordándole la promesa que había hecho.

Diablos lo olvide – Dijo Alicia mirando su reloj.

¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Fletcher

Que yo no iba a estar vestida así – Respondió Alicia - Mis padres dicen que debo vestir de acuerdo con mi clase.

Muy bien – Dijo Fletcher, sacando su A.N.T pad, y unas páginas de correcciones de su bolso - ¿Empezamos ya?

Claro – Dijo Alicia leyendo las correcciones de Fletcher – Eh, Fletcher, ¿Por qué cambiaste el nombre de los protagonistas?

¿Lo hice? – Preguntó Fletcher con sorpresa falsa – Lo lamento.

Si bueno. – Dijo Alicia, pasando por alto todo eso – Oh mira, Chyna y Olive están aquí.

Fletcher miró a la puerta y sonrió. Digamos que ellas formaban parte muy importante en esto. Mientras Chyna y Olive le indicaban que hacer, Fletcher por un manos libres escuchaba y lo hacía. Y si, ya Olive le había prometido no obligarlo a hacer algo demasiado espantoso.

Mientras tanto, Olive le repetía a Chyna lo que iban a hacer

Y después de que le escupa la malteada – Dijo Olive por centésima vez esa tarde – se irá del café.

Olive, no necesitas repetírmelo – Dijo Chyna, otra vez - ¡Yo creé este plan, eso no hace falta!

Solo quiero que salga bien – Dijo Olive, mirando a Fletcher - ¿Dónde está Alicia? Se supone que llegaría a las 5.

Chyna miró su reloj. Eran las 5:15. ¿Dónde se había metido esa niña?

Ah, ya está aquí – Dijo Olive, señalando a la chica skater que estaba hablando con Fletcher.

Por favor Olive, Alicia nunca vestiría así – Dijo Chyna. Obviamente ella pensaba igual que los padres de Alicia.

Olive y Chyna se acercaron para hablar con Fletcher, de nuevo, sin saber que Alicia estaba cerca.

¡Hola Fletcher! – Saludo Chyna - ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Fletcher y Alicia se miraron confundidos.

Es Alicia – Dijo Fletcher confundido.

¿De verdad? – Preguntó Chyna mirando a Alicia a los ojos

Si – Dijo Alicia

Ves Olive, te lo dije – Dijo Chyna

Como sea – Dijo Alicia acomodándose - ¿Nos quieren acompañar?

Eh, claro – Dijo Chyna sentándose en uno de los bancos.

Fletcher miro a Chyna por detrás de Alicia, preocupado. Se suponía que le iba a ir diciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Fletcher necesito decirte algo – Dijo Olive, arrastrando a Fletcher por la mano.

Olive fue a explicarle a Fletcher rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer, dejando a Chyna y Alicia solas.

Entonces. – Dijo Chyna, buscando un tema de conversación – ¿Tu familia es punk?

Solo mi hermano y yo. – Dijo Alicia aun leyendo las correcciones de Fletcher – ¿Desde cuándo Fletcher y tú son novios?

¿Qué? – Preguntó Chyna sorprendida – Fletcher y yo no somos novios.

¿De verdad? – Preguntó Alicia – Bueno, es que nunca vi que un chico hablara tanto de una chica, sin que sean novios.

Hey, Fletcher y yo solo somos amigos – Dijo Chyna.

Era cierto, que Fletcher y ella habían estado saliendo un tiempo, pero Chyna había dejado claro, que el solo le gustaba como amigo.

¿Por qué la pregunta? – Preguntó Chyna, recordando lo que había leído esa mañana en el cuaderno de Alicia

Curiosidad – Respondió simplemente Alicia, quién no se daba cuenta de que estaba agujereando su gorro.

Entonces – Dijo Fletcher tras ellas, caminando a su asiento – ¿Te gustaron las correcciones Alicia?

Bueno – Dijo Alicia, devolviéndole la página a Fletcher y sacando su laptop del bolso – Entonces, tu idea es, cambiar los nombres de los personajes principales, volver la historia un drama romántico y ¿mandar al antagonista de viaje a Acapulco?

Y que cada vez que diga Panda aparezca un… - Dijo Fletcher, pero Alicia lo corta diciendo

¿Panda? – Preguntó Alicia

Un puma – Dijo Fletcher – ¿Por qué aparecería un panda?

Está bien. – Dijo Alicia, escribiendo en su laptop – Puedo cambiar el nombre de los personajes y poner el final con un toque de drama, pero no entiendo lo del romance, el viaje a Acapulco y el puma.

Yo tampoco – Dijo Olive – Francamente, tiene más sentido que aparezca un panda.

¿De dónde sacaremos un panda? – Preguntó Fletcher

¿De dónde sacaremos un puma? – Preguntó Alicia, para contestar la pregunta de Fletcher

¿Quieren ordenar algo? – Preguntó repentinamente el mesero.

4 malteadas por favor – Dijo Alicia para salir del paso

En seguida – Dijo el mesero - ¡Hey Louis, 4 malteadas!

Chyna empezó a buscar en su bolso su laptop para terminar el libreto con Olive. Ya habían acordado que sería un final clásico.

Bien – Dijo Chyna escribiendo en su laptop – Entonces, el chico guapo se queda con la chica linda, y el antagonista pierde todo. ¿El fin?

¿Por qué tan simple? – Preguntó Olive – Si la audiencia ve cambios repentinos en la obra, les gustara más.

Ya habíamos acordado el final clásico – Le dijo Chyna en tono de protesta.

Está bien. – Dijo Olive, cediendo – Pero al próximo yo decido.

Tampoco exageres – Dijo Chyna burlonamente.

Está bien – Dijo Olive. Inmediatamente, miró tras de Chyna y le dio un toque a Fletcher. Esa era la señal que indicaba que tenía que comenzar a actuar como idiota.

Bueno – Dijo Fletcher sintiendo el toque – Eliminemos eso del panda, los nombres y el viaje, admitámoslo, es extraño.

Alicia asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que eso había estado diciendo los últimos minutos.

Pero quiero dejar lo del romance y el drama para el final – Dijo Fletcher, otra vez.

Fletcher, ya hablamos de esto. – Dijo Alicia un poco irritada – No quiero romances estúpidos en el libreto, prefiero el drama y el misterio.

No es estúpido. – Insistió Fletcher – Estúpido es que no te agrade la idea.

¿Piensas que mi opinión es estúpida? – Preguntó Alicia, bajando un poco la voz.

No, yo no… - Trató de decir Fletcher, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Porque para mí, algo estúpido es, – Dijo Alicia, muy molesta – que la persona a la que consideras tu amigo, te mienta acerca de algo que hizo y te quiera dejar en ridículo.

En ese momento, Fletcher se dio cuenta de que Alicia había descubierto todo el juego.

Mira Alicia yo no quería... – Trató de disculparse Fletcher

¿Mentirme? – Preguntó Alicia – ¿Tratar de dejarme en ridículo? ¿Crear una estúpida alianza para decirles a tus mejores amigas sobre mi vida sin que me entere? Elige una Fletcher.

Ahora Fletcher si se había comportado como un torpe. Tarde o temprano Alicia se iba a dar cuenta de que Fletcher solo estaba espiándola y se iba a molestar, pero no había pensado que sería tan pronto. Alicia no tenía nada de tonta.

¿Pero sabes qué? – Dijo Alicia, ya harta de la conversación – Si mi opinión no te importa nada, pues no me importa, que a ti no te importe.

Alicia le dejo su laptop, tomo su bolso, se montó en su patineta y se fue del café.

Fletcher estaba espantado con lo que había hecho. Pudo haber dicho simplemente que no. Pero tuvo que mentir. Tuvo que arruinarlo todo.

Fletcher, yo lo lamento – Trato de disculparse Chyna. Sabía que todo esto era su culpa.

No es tu culpa Chyna – Dijo Fletcher, aun sabiendo que si era culpa de Chyna.

Se levando se su asiento, tomo sus cosas, les dejo algo de dinero para que pagaran la cuenta, y trató de seguir a Alicia para poder explicarle todo.

Apenas salió del café y la encontró sentada en uno de los bancos.

Alicia yo… - Trató de decir Fletcher. Alicia se puso de pie e intentó irse, pero Fletcher la tomo del brazo – Espera, por favor.

¿Por qué debería? – Preguntó Alicia tratando de aflojar el agarre, pero Fletcher no cedía – ¡Suéltame!

No hasta que me escuches – Dijo Fletcher.

Chyna y Olive se acercaron rápidamente a ver la discusión por la ventana

¿Qué crees que estén diciendo allá afuera? – Preguntó Olive

No tengo idea – Respondió Chyna.

Alicia desistió de soltarse del agarre de Fletcher y se sentó. Fletcher se sentó junto a ella.

Alicia lo lamento – Dijo Fletcher otra vez.

Alicia comenzó a reír, como si la situación fuera chistosa.

¿Por qué te ríes? – Preguntó Fletcher confundido

Tu… Tú de verdad piensas que estoy enojada – Dijo Alicia riendo todavía.

Fletcher pensaba que todo esto debía ser una broma.

¿Nunca te molestaste? – Preguntó Fletcher, tratando de no incurrir a golpearse con la patineta de Alicia.

Claro que me moleste – Dijo Alicia secándose una lágrima de risa – Pero cuándo me di cuenta del porqué tú hacías todo esto, se me pasó.

¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó otra vez Fletcher

Tú no me gustas Fletcher – Dijo Alicia – No me gusta nadie.

Pero la letra… - Dijo Fletcher

La letra es de mi canción favorita – Dijo Alicia sacando su cuaderno – no la escribí yo.

Pudiste haber dicho eso desde un principio – Dijo Fletcher, haciendo pucheros.

Quería verte haciendo el ridículo – Dijo Alicia, y se levantó – Y también quería verlas a ellas haciendo el ridículo.

Alicia abrió la puerta del café y Chyna y Olive cayeron tras ella.

Entonces – Dijo Chyna desde el suelo – No van a pelear.

No – Dijo Alicia

¿No van siquiera a discutir? – Preguntó Olive

No – Respondió Fletcher

Ustedes son aburridos chicos – Dijo Olive triste de que nadie iba a golpear a nadie.

* * *

_**¡Hola, lectores desconocidos!**_

_**Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia**_

_**Posiblemente suba dos al día. Al menos hasta que llegue al final del documento ::yaoming::**_

_**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección, pueden dejarla en un review.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y lo responderé lo antes posible.**_

_**Notas importantes:**_

_**1) En este capítulo se acentúa más el resentimiento de Chyna hacia Alicia.**_

_**2) Deben saber que el horario de clases del P.D.T está programado desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde.**_

_**3) El programa de talentos (Las nuevas instalaciones) Trabajan como una especie de internado, por lo cual, los alumnos viven allí. En mi historia, tienen permitido salir de vez en cuando.**_

_**4) GunStartblack, es una linea de tiendas, cafeterías y centros recreativos, totalmente distintos a la cafetería del hermano de Alicia (El nombre de la cafetería saldrá en próximos capítulos... Si es que se me ocurre algo) Es inexistente. Parodia de Starbucks.**_

_**En realidad no se si esta parte está en el capítulo anterior. Si no lo está, mil disculpas. Mi computadora está un poco rara últimamente (*cof*artículos*cof*muggles*cof*raros*cof)**_

_**Recuerden que este fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de A.N.T Farm.**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Alicia Startblack**_


	3. GanadorANTs (Parte 1)

Era viernes, es decir, ya era tiempo de que entregaran el proyecto por el que tanto se habían estado esforzando.

Todos estaban realmente nerviosos aquel día. Chyna y Olive no habían dicho palabra toda la mañana. Fletcher hacía pedazos todos los pinceles. Angus no tenía apetito. Alicia no dejaba de dar vueltas en el sótano, subir y bajar escaleras, y a veces, ponerse de cabeza en el sofá. Incluso Violeta había olvidado darle una golpiza a sus sacos de boxeo, solo permanecía de pie frente a ellos, apenas empujándolos.

¡Alicia ya cálmate! – Gritó Violeta, cuando esta comenzó a subir y bajar escaleras otra vez.

¡No me digas que me calme! – Gritó Alicia, tropezando en los últimos escalones y cayendo – Auch…

De algún lejano lugar, sonó una campana. Era hora de Literatura, y eso significaba, entrega de libretos.

Todos tomaron los libretos de sus casilleros. Los que no lo habían hecho, o no lo habían completado, estaban preparando sus excusas. Buena suerte.

Buen día alumnos – Dijo Alegremente el profesor Augusto, profesor de literatura – ¿Saben que día es hoy?

Otro viernes – Dijo Lexi aburridamente

Correcto – Dijo el profesor – Otro viernes. Lo que significa que deben entregarme algo.

Todos tenían la mirada perdida, menos Olive y Alicia. Ellas podían soportar estas conversaciones.

Vamos, algo de ánimo por favor – Dijo el profesor.

De no ser, porque este era el profesor que les caía mejor a todos, no hubieran mejorado el ánimo.

Pónganse junto a su pareja en el libreto y pásenmelo – Dijo el profesor.

Todos rápidamente se pusieron junto a su pareja. Las parejas eran: Lexi con Ben, Cameron con Violeta, Angus con Svetlana, Chyna con Olive y Fletcher con Alicia.

Muy bien – Dijo el profesor – Ahora, el grupo de Angler Violeta, por favor, su libreto.

Violeta y Cameron obedientemente entregaron su libreto.

Oh, muy interesante – Dijo el profesor – Survival Horror. Muy original.

El profesor envió a Violeta y Cameron de regreso a sus asientos

Ahora, el grupo de Chesnut Angus – Dijo el profesor.

Svetlana y Angus se pusieron de pié, y entregaron su libreto.

¿Robots? – Preguntó el profesor asombrado – Idea de Angus.

Angus y Svetlana se sentaron.

El grupo de Doyle Olive – Dijo el profesor.

Chyna y Olive se pusieron de pie. Chyna accidentalmente se tropezó con Olive al caminar y ambas cayeron.

Uh, romance – Dijo el profesor, con cierto interés – Muy interesante.

Chyna y Olive sonrieron y se fueron a sentar.

El grupo de Reed Lexi – Dijo el profesor.

Lexi y Ben se pusieron de pie, y con cierto aire de superioridad, fueron al escritorio.

Musical – Dijo el profesor sin mostrar ni el más mínimo interés – Otro más.

Lexi y Ben se fueron a sentar, algo decepcionadas de que el profesor no se hubiera interesado mucho en su trabajo.

Ahora, el grupo de Quimby Fletcher – Dijo el profesor, algo entusiasmado.

Fletcher y Alicia sacaron su libreto. Alicia estaba un poco pálida, pero nada comparado con Fletcher.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo el profesor obviamente emocionado – Suspenso, drama y un toque de romance.

Fletcher no dejaba de mover las manos, como con ganas de tomar el libreto.

Muy bien, a sus asientos – Dijo el profesor, hojeando los libretos – Como ya les dije, les diré quién quedo de primer lugar la semana que viene y Alicia se encarará de entregar el premio. Y recuerden, en el acto de cierre de navidad se presentará la obra ganadora después de la obra habitual.

El resto de la hora, el profesor se la paso hojeando libreto, y de cada cuando, haciendo unas notas en su libreta.

Cuándo sonó el timbre, todos salieron disparados a la cafetería para el almuerzo.

Hey Alicia ¿Nos acompañas? – Preguntó Olive

Claro – Dijo Alicia – Solo déjame buscar mi almuerzo.

De acuerdo – Dijo Olive saliendo de clase.

Todo el rato, desde que Alicia había pasado a entregar el libreto, Lexi había estado observándola con odio puro. Como si de ella fuera la culpa de que el profesor no se hubiera interesado en su trabajo.

De camino a la cafetería, Lexi tuvo una conversación algo familiar con Paisley por teléfono

Esa Alicia es tan presumida – Dijo Lexie, con cierto aire de deprecio – Cree ser la mejor por tener un talento curioso.

Pensabas lo mismo de Chyna – Dijo Paisley

Bueno, puede que me haya equivocado – Admitió Lexi – Pero obviamente Alicia si es presumida.

A mí no me pareció presumida – Dijo Paisley – Según su perfil, odia ser el centro de atención

Eso es – Dijo Lexi – Ella odia ser el centro de atención.

Eso es lo que yo había dicho – Dijo Paisley

Entonces, odiaría estar en público – Dijo Lexi con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Paisley.

Paisley, toma tu teléfono – Dijo Lexi agarrando su teléfono – tenemos una fiesta que planear.

Chyna, que casualmente pasaba por allí, escucho toda la conversación.

Debo decírselo a Alicia – Dijo Chyna y salió corriendo – Hacia el otro lado –Dijo y dio la vuelta

¿Decirle? ¿Prevenirla de algo peor? No lo sabía por ahora. Chyna simplemente quería proteger a los que estaban a su alrededor. No podía permitir que algo malo le hicieran

Alicia – Dijo Chyna acercándose al casillero de la antes mencionada

¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Alicia mirando a Chyna, la cual estaba algo cansada

Lexi intenta dejarte mal – Dijo Chyna rápidamente

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Olive acercándose a Chyna

Chyna ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Fletcher corriendo hacia ella – ¿Por qué todos nos reunimos aquí?

Lexi va a hacer algo malo – Dijo Chyna – Creo que es una venganza

¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – Preguntó Alicia

Bueno – Dijo Fletcher – Imagínate frente a unas 50 personas

Ya está – Dijo Alicia sin entender

Ok. Ahora imagina que estás frente a las mismas 50 personas, pero cubierta de una salsa extraña que posiblemente te cause alergias – Dijo Olive

¿Salsa? – Preguntó Alicia más confundida todavía

Lexi hará una fiesta – Dijo Chyna – Y nos invitará a todos, solo para dejarte a ti en ridículo

No haría eso – Dijo Alicia cruzando los brazos

En ese momento, el teléfono de todos sonó con una notificación

Ya está – Dijo Olive leyendo el mensaje – Mañana en la noche.

Bien… Tal vez si se atreva – Dijo Alicia mirando el mensaje

Todos vamos a estar allí – Dijo Chyna – Te vamos a apoyar. Y para asegurarnos de llegar, iremos a nuestras casas este viernes, para llegar a la fiesta el sábado.

¿Tus padres te dejarán? – Preguntó Fletcher.

Pero claro que si – Afirmo Chyna muy segura.

En casa de Chyna, esa misma tarde…

Pero claro que no – Dijo el padre de Chyna

¡Papá! - Protestó Chyna – ¿Por qué?

Eres muy joven – Respondió el padre de Chyna

Tengo 16 años papa – Repuso Chyna – No soy tan joven.

¿Por qué discuten? – Preguntó la madre de Chyna

Chyna quiere ir a una fiesta mañana – Respondió el padre de Chyna

Diviértete – Le dijo la madre de Chyna a su hija – Tráenos pastel.

Chyna gritó de alegría y subió las escaleras.

Cameron – Dijo el padre de Chyna – Ven aquí por favor.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Cameron caminando hacia su padre.

Una chica dará una fiesta y Chyna quiere ir – Dijo Darryl

¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Cameron

Debes seguirla – Respondió Darryl

¿Por qué? - Preguntó Cameron

Te daré diez billetes – Le dijo Darryl

Cuenta conmigo – Dijo Cameron tomando el dinero.

El sábado en la noche, Chyna bajó las escaleras. Llevaba un top color violeta pálido, y sobre el top un chaleco blanco. Un pantalón de blue jean y tenis violeta. Su cabello recogido con una trenza.

Hasta luego papa – Dijo Chyna antes de salir.

Te quiero de regreso antes de las once – Advirtió el padre de Chyna.

Si papá – Dijo Chyna – Adiós

Adiós – Respondió el Padre de Chyna.

Chyna salió de casa y cerró la puerta, para dirigirse a casa de Lexi.

Cameron – Susurro Darryl.

Ya voy – Dijo Cameron.

Te pones bastante servicial cuando te prometen cinco billetes – Dijo Darryl.

Diez – Corrigió Cameron.

Sigue a tu hermana o no te doy nada – Dijo Darryl.

Ya voy – Dijo Cameron asustado.

Mientras tanto, de camino a la fiesta, Chyna se encontró con Fletcher y Olive.

Hola chicos – Saludó Chyna.

Hey – Dijo Fletcher, algo desanimado

¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Chyna, notando el desánimo.

¿Por qué tenemos que venir? – Preguntó Fletcher.

Si Alicia queda en ridículo – Dijo Olive – Nosotros la debemos ayudar.

A todas estas – Dijo Fletcher, algo preocupado – ¿Y Alicia?

No lo sé – Dijo Chyna mirando su reloj – Dijo que nos vería de camino a la fiesta.

Tal vez no está lista – Dijo Olive también comprobando su reloj.

Tal vez no viene – Dijo Fletcher sacando su teléfono – Voy a marcarle.

No hace falta – Dijo Alicia a sus espaldas.

¡AH! – Gritaron Chyna, Olive y Fletcher, y saltaron hacia adelante.

¿Los asuste? – Preguntó Alicia, con un tono algo risueño.

No – Dijo Chyna sarcásticamente – Te escuchamos y gritamos de alegría.

¿Dónde dijeron que era la casa de Lexi? – Preguntó Alicia.

Justo aquí – Dijo Fletcher, parando frente a una casa blanca, del vecindario "Alamo Square"

Tal parecía que todos los alumnos de la clase de Lexi estaban aquí, porque Chyna, Olive, Fletcher y Alicia, eran los más jóvenes. De nuevo.

Allí también estaba Angus, como DJ. Y si buscábamos un poco, estaba Violeta, tratando de salir de la pista de baile.

Voy a saludar a Angus – Dijo Olive alejándose.

Iré a ayudar a Violeta – Dijo Fletcher, adentrándose en la pista de baile.

Ese chico es lindo – Dijo Chyna, y se acercó a él.

No me dejaron a los 3 segundos – Dijo Alicia mirando su reloj – Nuevo record

Olive se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba Angus.

¡Hola Ángel! – Saludó Angus, a Olive.

Hola Angus – Dijo Olive - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Supuse que vendrías – Dijo Angus – Pero, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Chyna – Respondió Olive simplemente.

¿Aún con la Alicia-manía? – Preguntó Angus.

Sep. – Respondió Olive

Mientras, en la pista de baile.

¡Violeta! – Gritaba Fletcher.

Hola – Saludo Violeta a Fletcher, que al parecer no estaba en tantos problemas.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Fletcher.

Seguirte – Dijo Violeta sonriendo – ¿Y tú?

Chyna me obliga a estar aquí – Respondió Fletcher.

Oh – Dijo Violeta – ¿Bailamos?

Claro – Dijo Fletcher, y comenzó a bailar tal como le había enseñado Olive. Violeta lo siguió.

Mientras, en la mesa de aperitivos.

¿Hola? – Preguntó Chyna al ver al chico desconocido

Hola Chyna – Dijo el chico – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emm… Disculpa pero… Olvidé tu nombre – Dijo Chyna poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

Oh, Ben Kimflayer – Dijo Ben

Espera… Tú eres el compañero de Lexi – Dijo Chyna frunciendo el ceño

Si – Afirmó Ben – Y tú eres la famosa Chyna Parks, la alumna más talentosa del programa

Bueno, yo no diría que la más talentosa pero… – Dijo Chyna enrojeciendo un poco – Espera, no me debo distraer. Tú eres el compañero de Lexi. Debes saber cómo fue que empataron con Alicia y Fletcher

En realidad no lo sé – Dijo Ben – La obra era un desastre. Si quedamos de primeros no quiero saber cómo eran las otras

¡Las otras no eran malas! – Exclamó Chyna ofendida

No lo sé Chyna – Dijo Ben tomando una galleta – Por cierto… Deberías vigilar a esa rara Alicia. Creo que está metiéndose en muchos problemas con Lexi. Solo digo

Chyna se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Alicia. Era como una ninja, la perdías de vista en un segundo, y desaparecía.

Mientras, en la mesa de los refrescos…

Hey – Le dijo Lexi a Alicia.

¿Sí? – Preguntó Alicia, algo extrañada, con un vaso de ponche en la mano.

¿No deberías estar dormida? – Preguntó Lexi.

Tú no se – Dijo Alicia, en un tono retador – Pero yo no duermo hasta la madrugada.

Eso es poco sano para una bebe – Dijo Lexi.

Retarme cuando tengo un refresco en la mano es poco sano para tu ropa – Dijo Alicia peligrosamente.

No te saldrás con la tuya pequeña – Dijo Lexi, con odio en cada sílaba.

Ya lo hice rubia – Dijo Alicia derramando todo su ponche sobre la camisa de Lexi.

Lexi gritó, dio media vuelta y fue a secarse. Fletcher, Chyna y Violeta se le acercaron en ese momento.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Chyna, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Preguntó Alicia, empezando a ponerse nerviosa

En ese momento, la música dejo de sonar, y se escuchó la voz de Lexi

Hola a todos – Dijo Lexi, en un tono bastante alto, con una chaqueta encima.

Hola Lexi – Saludó Olive desde la pista de baile

Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera Alicia Startblack – Dijo Lexi con una especie de mueca

Los presentes dieron un cortés aplauso a Alicia, la cual estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Ven aquí Alicia. Quiero que todos te vean – Dijo Lexi. Aquella era una obvia invitación al escenario

Alicia caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Lexi. Todos la seguían con la mirada, cosa que a ella no le gustaba para nada.

Saluda a todos Alicia – Dijo Lexi dándole en micrófono y alejándose por lo menos a 10 metros de ella

Hola a todos – Dijo Alicia en un susurro casi inaudible

No te escucho – Dijo Lexi en voz alta

Hola a todos – Repitió Alicia, una octava más alto

Dime Alicia… ¿Te gusta The Beatles? – Preguntó Ben

Todos miraron a Ben con curiosidad. ¿Qué si a Alicia le gustaban The Beatles? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

¿Qué? – Preguntó Alicia en voz alta

Todos te haremos preguntas al azar – Dijo Ben– ¿Te gusta The Beatles?

Si – Dijo Alicia

¿Escuchas rock? – Preguntó otra persona del público

Si – Respondió nuevamente

¿Has comido helado frito? – Preguntó Angus

Si, y nunca he podido entender cómo es que lo fríen – Dijo Alicia

¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Preguntó Paisley

Creo que el púrpura y el negro – Dijo Alicia mirando su ropa

¿Eres vegetariana? – Preguntó Olive, por simple curiosidad

Si – Dijo Alicia

¿Has probado la salsa de anchoas? – Preguntó Lexi

No terminó de decir esa frase cuando al menos medio litro de salsa de anchoas cayó sobre Alicia, manchando los muebles que se encontraban a su alrededor, las paredes y el suelo. Alicia quedó cubierta de la salsa

Si, la había probado. Y resulta que soy alérgica a las anchoas – Dijo Alicia muy avergonzada

Qué pena – Dijo Lexi tomando un trozo de nacho y untándolo con la salsa que ahora cubría a Alicia

Debo irme – Dijo Alicia alejándose del lugar, dejando un rastro de pisadas con salsa tras ella

Lexi, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala con ella? – Preguntó Chyna mirándola – Ya todos la consideran rara ¡Ahora será un hazmerreir!

Qué lástima – Dijo Lexi – Fue un accidente muy bien planeado.

¿Qué te ha hecho ella para que la trates así? – Preguntó Violeta – Ella es solo un pequeño manojo de contradicciones tratando de adaptarse a todo esto

Además de que le quieres dejarla en ridículo empatando con ella en Literatura – Dijo Olive sacando una hoja de la mochila de Lexi

Todos los presentes la miraron, totalmente perplejos

¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó Lexi

¿Por qué tienes una copia del libreto de Alicia aquí? – Preguntó Olive sacudiendo el libreto

Yo no… No tengo idea de cómo llegó eso hasta allí – Dijo Lexi fingiendo inocencia

Claro que si – Dijo Ben tomando la mochila – Tú me pediste que hiciera una copia del libreto de la pequeña Startblack en un pendrive

¿Cómo conseguiste hacer la copia? – Preguntó Violeta – El documento solo estaba en la A.N.T pad de Alicia

No es verdad – Dijo Ben – Había una copia en la de Fletcher. La tomé en clase de literatura cuando él estaba nervioso y la imprimí. Unas horas más tarde le entregué esa al profesor, aunque claro, tuve que cambiar varias cosas para que no fuera lo mismo

¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que nos estás revelando? – Preguntó Fletcher muy enfadado

No importa. Ella me prometió 100 dólares – Dijo Ben – El doble de lo que ganaría el primer o segundo puesto.

Si… Sobre eso – Dijo Lexi – En realidad te estafé. No te voy a dar dinero

Oh. En ese caso – Dijo Ben bajando la mochila de Lexi – En realidad ella solo me pidió que imprimiera el libreto. Lo que dije lo había inventado

Aunque básicamente fue lo que hice – Dijo Lexi en voz baja

No sabemos si creerte – Dijo Fletcher

En serio. Observen – Dijo Ben sacando un pendrive de su bolsillo – Es el pendrive de Lexi. Me lo dio ayer para que imprimiera el libreto y lo entregara. Olvidó pedírmelo de regreso

¿Cómo podemos saber que es de verdad el de Lexi? – Preguntó Fletcher

Tiene escrito "Alexis Reed" – Dijo Ben – Yo soy Ben Kimflayer

Optaremos creerte – Dijo Olive mirando a Ben – Pero recuerda. Tenemos un ojo puesto en ti

"Llámame" – Gesticuló Chyna por detrás de Olive

Bien – Dijo Lexi – Pero no tienen pruebas para acusarme delante del profesor

¿Angus? ¿Grabaste todo? – Preguntó Fletcher

Todo está guardado – Dijo Angus – Lexi, saluda a las cámaras de seguridad

Lexi miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habían pequeñas cámaras esparcidas en lugares específicos de la sala

Oh rayos – Dijo en voz baja

Y estará en la red A.N.T y en internet – Dijo Angus presionando un botón de su laptop – Ahora

¡NO! – Gritó Fletcher

¿Qué? – Preguntó Angus

Acabas de enviar por toda la red A.N.T, e internet, la humillación de Alicia – Dijo Fletcher enojado

Entonces, a todos los reunidos en la sala, a otros cientos inscritos en A.N.T les llegó la notificación del video de la humillación y confesión de Alicia y Lexi respectivamente. Dentro de unas horas, la mitad de Estados Unidos habría visto el video. Si tenían mala suerte, saldría en el noticiero matutino de mañana, como "El video del mes"

Ups – Dijo Angus mirando su computadora

De una manera u otra, yo gano – Dijo Lexi abriendo la puerta de su casa – La fiesta acabó. Salgan todos.

Todos los presentes salieron de la fiesta con un desorden en su mente. Chyna estaba muy confundida, no sabía si creerle a Ben o a Lexi. Angus se sentía avergonzado y torpe por enviar el video. Olive estaba desesperada porque se habían metido en muchos problemas con Lexi. Fletcher estaba enojado porque habían logrado quitarle su A.N.T pad y hacer una copia del libreto. Violeta se sentía culpable por no evitar que la salsa le cayera a Alicia.

Mientras tanto, Alicia, la cual estaba en su casa tratando de quitarse la salsa y el olor a anchoas de encima, sentía todo lo que en ese momento sentían sus compañeros. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanta vergüenza allí.

Esto no se va a quedar así – Dijo Alicia parada en medio de su habitación – Nadie se burla de Alicia Startblack.

Continuará…

* * *

_**¡Hola, lectores desconocidos!**_

_**Este es el tercer capítulo de la historia**_

_**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección, pueden dejarla en un review.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y lo responderé lo antes posible.**_

_**Notas importantes:**_

_**1) Este capítulo está unido con otro que subiré más adelante**_

_**2) Se revela que Alicia Startblack es vegetariana y alérgica a las anchoas**_

_**3) El resentimiento de Chyna hacia Alicia no evitó que esta le dijera lo del plan de Lexi. Tal vez tiene complejo de heroína.**_

_**4) La fiesta de Lexi Reed se desarrolla en el vecindario Alamo Square. Este vecindario existe y es visible en las dos primeras temporadas del programa de televisión A.N.T Farm.**_

_**5) En este capítulo se hace referencia nuevamente al primer episodio de A.N.T Farm**_

_**Recuerden que este fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de A.N.T Farm.**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Alicia Startblack**_


	4. GanadorANTs (Parte 2)

Una vez que el vídeo se subió a la red, los comentarios ofensivos y las burlas no tardaron en llegar. Era como un virus.

¿Saben cuántas personas vieron el vídeo por internet? Veinticinco millones de personas. Eso, sacando a las que lo habían visto en grupos grandes, en televisión y a la red A.N.T. Si contábamos bien, era al menos el doble. Habían creado parodias, lo habían pasado en la televisión y habían hecho comerciales basados en el vídeo.

A Lexi la molestaban principalmente los populares. A Alicia, la molestaba el resto del colegio. Y las personas que las veían en la calle también hacían su parte.

Por todas partes salían los apodos más exageradamente ridículos que uno pudiera imaginar. Esto ocurría más que nada en la última hora. Luego de las 3 y media todos enloquecían con sus aparatos electrónicos y recordaban en penoso vídeo.

¡Hey! – Gritó un chico tratando de llamar la atención de Alicia

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó está volteando

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y el espagueti? – Preguntó el chico

¿Qué? – Contestó Alicia confundida

La gente se come el espagueti – Dijo el chico riendo – Pero a ti no te encuentran apetitosa ni con salsa

Disculpa pero ¿Dónde tenía que reírme? – Preguntó Alicia con menos expresión facial que un ladrillo

En ninguna parte, comida ambulante – Contestó el chico alejándose

¡Alicia! – Gritaron desde otro lado

Sí, me la paso untándome salsa en mi tiempo libre – Estalló finalmente Alicia sin siquiera voltearse – Ahora si me disculpas, ya me voy

Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta, solamente era Fletcher, que tenía una expresión seria**/**triste en su rostro

Solo quería decirte que habías dejado tu cuaderno en la clase de Historia – Dijo Fletcher sacando el cuaderno

Lo siento – Dijo Alicia tomando el cuaderno – Es que este tema del vídeo me trae de cabeza. ¡Me acaban de llamar comida ambulante!

La gente puede ser muy estúpida en ese aspecto – Dijo Fletcher tomándola del brazo y sacándola del lugar– Merecen un premio por decir tantas babosadas en menos de un minuto.

¿A dónde me llevas? – Preguntó Alicia caminando **(Más bien trotando) **tras su amigo

A tu habitación – Respondió Fletcher – La profesora de Educación Familiar se enfermó hace pocas horas y no pudieron encontrar un reemplazo muy rápido, así que estamos libres.

Pero no quiero ir a mi habitación – Se negó Alicia deteniéndose – No voy a marginar mi adolescencia solo por un vídeo estúpido

Por amor de todo lo breve Alicia ¡¿Podrías hacer lo que se te pide al menos una vez?! – Dijo Fletcher muy estresado

¿Era Fletcher? ¿Gritando? ¿Y además estresado? Se preguntó Alicia

Cualquiera menos valiente que Alicia se hubiera acobardado ante la mirada de Fletcher.

¿Vas a ceder? – Preguntó Fletcher con el mismo tono en el que le había pedido llevarla a su habitación

No – Respondió simplemente la testaruda chica, solo para probar hasta donde podía llegar el muchacho

Fletcher se encogió de brazos y se alejó. Acto seguido, un par de brazos levantaron a Alicia y la cargaron en su hombro.

¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora! – Gritó fuertemente Alicia

No – Contestó simplemente una voz masculina, ni muy grave, ni muy aguda.

Que terco eres Fletcher – Respondió Alicia

Es gracioso que lo digas tú – Comentó Fletcher – Señorita patrona de la negación

Es "Santa patrona de la negación" – Corrigió Alicia

Pero tú eres Alicia. No te diré santa, hasta que no te vea con traje rojo y barba blanca – Respondió el chico bajándola finalmente

Te pedí que me bajaras, hace cinco minutos – Dijo Alicia mirándolo con una expresión de derrota

Lo sé. Simplemente no lo quería hacer – Dijo Fletcher, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente

Eres. Tan. Testarudo – Resaltó Alicia, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra **(Sobre todo en "Testarudo")**

Aprendí de ti – Dijo Fletcher finalmente abriendo la puerta

La habitación que compartían Violeta y Alicia era como una escena de positivo/negativo. ¡Era totalmente distinta una de la otra! ¿Cómo lograban convivir?

La "parte de Violeta" en la habitación partía desde un escritorio de madera pintado de rosa chillón. Tenía posters de cantantes y bandas famosas casi en cada milímetro de su parte de la habitación. Había una cartelera en la que ponía tareas o trabajos pendientes, números de teléfono, días de entrenamiento y **(para consternación de Fletcher)** una foto de Fletcher con mucho brillo labial en varias partes. La cama de la chica era un juego de sábanas rosa y blanco. Junto a la cama, había una mesita de noche blanca con un despertador totalmente destruido y una lámpara. Su cama estaba junto a la ventana. Su armario estaba abierto y un poco desordenado. Lo único discorde a ese escenario eran los guantes de boxeo, los zapatos con cuchillas, el bastón de hockey y el casco regados en todo el suelo.

Mientras tanto "La parte de Alicia" era **(Al igual que su dueña)** muy diferente. Habían posters de bandas desde los 50's hasta la actualidad. Curiosamente Fletcher no conocía ninguna de esas bandas. Había un estante lleno de libros de lectura **(Principalmente de fantasía y guerra)**. Bajo el estante, había una guitarra eléctrica color azul **(encima un cartel, que decía "Es una Fender Stratocoaster" y señalaba la guitarra)** junto a la guitarra, había un pequeño amplificador, y encima había un colgador **(Perchero de pared)** con un impermeable negro y cierta cantidad de chaquetas. Junto al amplificador estaba un escritorio transparente con muchas pegatinas de estrellas. Puesto sobre el escritorio, una agenda, un celular, un ensayo ya terminado y "el cuaderno". Colgando del techo y sobre el escritorio, había una lámpara. En un pequeño espacio, en la pared en la que se encontraba el escritorio había una cartelera, con tareas pendientes, fechas importantes, direcciones, juntas de clubes, prácticas, números de teléfono y unas llaves. Junto al escritorio había una mesita de noche con muchas manchas de pintura por todos lados **(Con razón, la única parte del cuarto que no estaba empapelada con posters variados o carteleras, la utilizaba Alicia para practicar sus grafitis y pintura)** en esa mesita de noche había un despertador **(Algo golpeado)** un par de lentes de lectura **(¿Alicia usa lentes de lectura? –Se preguntó internamente Fletcher)** y una plumilla con un dibujo de estrella **(Que raro –Pensó el chico, obviando el sarcasmo)** junto a la mesita de noche estaba la cama de la susodicha. Era un juego de sábanas púrpura y negro. Tenía también un grueso cobertor de estrellas **(¿Pero qué clase de obsesión tiene esta niña con las estrellas?)** varios libros revueltos encima y su laptop **(La cual por cierto tenía el vídeo antes mencionado)**. La cama de Alicia estaba junto a una pared, pero tenía un panorama perfecto de toda la habitación. Su armario estaba cerrado completamente, y muy bien disimulado con los grafitis que tenía la puerta. Una cosa que dejó a Fletcher muy curioso era que las paredes **(En especial la que estaba junto a la cama de Alicia)** tenían muchas abolladuras. Gracioso. También había un animal de felpa.

Esto… - Dijo Fletcher tomando el peluche

No es lo que piensas – Dijo Alicia tomando el animal rápidamente

¿No duermes con un animal de peluche? – Preguntó Fletcher cruzando los brazos

No – Dijo Alicia sonrojando

Estas abolladuras… ¿Qué ocurrió? – Dijo Fletcher señalando las paredes

¿En serio? – Preguntó Alicia – Creí que era obvio. Violeta practica boxeo

Creí que era más lógico que tú también practicaras boxeo – Dijo Fletcher rascándose la nuca – A todas estas ¿Y tú skate?

No lo sé, creo que en mi armario – Dijo Alicia sentándose en su cama y cerrando de un golpe su laptop

¿Sigues enojada con lo del vídeo? – Preguntó Fletcher, aunque ya era bastante obvia la respuesta

No puedo creer que Lexi me hiciera eso – Dijo Alicia bajando la cabeza

El karma hará lo suyo, lo prometo – Dijo Fletcher sentándose junto a Alicia – Y si no se encarga pronto, entonces yo le haré el favor.

¿En serio harías eso por mí? – Preguntó Alicia mirándolo, muy sorprendida

Ella nos ha apuñalado en la espalda más veces de las que se puedan contar – Dijo Fletcher

No necesitas hacer eso – Dijo Alicia

Muy tarde – Dijo Fletcher saliendo de la habitación

¿Qué? – Preguntó Alicia confundida

Mañana te vas a enterar – Dijo simplemente el chico saliendo de la habitación

Al siguiente día, se publicaron los resultados del libreto. Lexi y Ben fueron descalificados porque el profesor vio su confesión… Y también a Alicia cubierta de salsa. Cómo para empeorar la situación, el profesor preguntó si la salsa sería inspiración del próximo libreto, causando que la pequeña, señalada y burlada imagen de Alicia saliera corriendo, con cientos de risas tras ella.

A Lexi le dieron un castigo, que debía cumplir aquel día en la tarde, en frente de todo el colegio. Aunque le haría justicia a la humillación que le causó a Alicia, eso no la superaría en absoluto. ¿Qué más patético que ver a una chica cubierta de salsa para comida exótica?

Chyna tuvo que, literalmente, arrastrar a Alicia fuera de su habitación para que fuera al teatro y viera el castigo de Lexi, como decía ella, "En vivo y en directo". ¡Pero la chica era tan terca!

¡Alicia! No hagas que traiga a 3 personas para que te metan en un saco y vallas a ver la estúpida cosa – Dijo Chyna

¿Por qué tres? – Preguntó la chica confundida

Uno para sostener tus brazos, otro para sostener tus piernas y otro para meterte en el saco y llevarte al teatro – Dijo Chyna

¡No quiero salir! ¡No quiero que nadie me vuelva a ver! – Exclamó Alicia poniéndose de pie

Vamos. Todos estaremos allí – Dijo Chyna – Y tú solo tienes que ver.

No quiero – Dijo Alicia cruzando los brazos

Haré que Angus deje que manejes las luces – Dijo Chyna

¡Vamos! – Dijo Alicia bajando por las escaleras

¡Es en el piso de arriba! – Dijo Chyna presionando un botón del ascensor, y haciendo que Alicia entrara a la sala.

Era un lugar amplio, con una estructura parecida a los anfiteatros de Roma, solo que más pequeño.

Las sillas estaban puestas en semicírculo alrededor del escenario, y eran de color rojo aterciopelado. La sala era muy oscura, y ya estaba llena. En el escenario había una silla, tras un pódium, y más atrás, una gran pared, que presumía ocultar utilería, vestuario, maquillaje, escenografía etcétera.

Nadie notó la entrada de las chicas morenas, ni de otras 10 personas.

Chyna y Alicia se ubicaron en una parte baja, junto a sus amigos.

¿Saliste finalmente? – Preguntó Violeta

Si yo… Oh, mira, va a iniciar – Dijo Alicia fijando su vista en el escenario

Lexi salió de tras la pared, utilizando un vestido blanco de novia y un gran ramillete con rosas del mismo color. Tenía un tocado exageradamente grande y un velo.

Tenía que representar la última escena de su obra original.

El mejor día es – Cantó Lexi, mientras caminaba en el escenario – Hoy todo es perfecto, y tengo la certeza de que el mejor día es

El mejor día es – Cantaron los coros que tenía por detrás – El mejor día es

El sol está en lo alto, porque hoy es un buen día. Hoy es un buen día, el mejor día es – Cantó Lexi

Aparecieron bailarinas con un cursi vestido blanco y tiaras, que bailaban al son de la canción.

Hoy nada me perturba, hoy soy una gran estrella, hoy el mejor día es – Acabó Lexi con una nota alta.

Pero esto no es vergonzoso – Susurró Alicia – Más bien, la dejan en mejor posición que antes.

Espera – Dijo Olive – Todavía no vez la boda

Hermanos y hermanas – Dijo un chico, que simulaba ser cura – Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de Alexandrie Reed, y Angus Chesnut

¡¿ANGUS?! – Gritó Lexi, mirando al chico que estaba al menos a un pie bajo ella

Ahora puedes llamarte, señora Alexandrie seguido de mi apellido – Dijo Angus mirando a la chica rubia

¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero bañarme en estiércol antes que llamarme Alexandrie de Chesnut! – Gritó Lexi

No terminó de decir eso, cuando medio litro de leche achocolatada le cayó encima, manchando totalmente el vestido blanco y arruinando su tocado

¡Era un chiste! – Gritó Lexi

Se escuchó una carcajada general. Aquello era tan gracioso, que hasta los profesores se revolcaban de la risa

¡Esto no es gracioso! – Dijo Lexi saliendo del escenario

No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella – Dijo Alicia

¿Te volviste loca? Por su culpa, te llaman "Anchoas Startblack" – Dijo Fletcher – Ese es seguramente en peor apodo que he escuchado en mi vida

Si pero… Este no es mi tipo de venganza – Dijo Alicia – Yo suelo asustar y enloquecer a la gente. No avergonzarla

Dices que… ¿No hacía falta esto? – Preguntó Violeta

¿Tú podías encargarte sola? – Preguntó Chyna

Si… Oh, y si ven un tarro con grillos… – Comenzó a decir Alicia

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque en ese momento la mitad de la sala estaba corriendo enloquecida fuera del lugar por una infestación de grillos

Olvídenlo – Dijo Alicia

¿Algo más que hayas perdido? – Preguntó Fletcher mirando alrededor

Ahora que lo recuerdo había un frasco con cucarachas… - Dijo Alicia lo suficientemente alto

Todos los que quedaban corrieron de la habitación cómo si esta se estuviera incendiando

Ingenuos – Rió Alicia mientras veía como Lexi se sacudía los grillos del vestido

* * *

_**¡Hola, lectores desconocidos!**_  
_**Este es el cuarto capítulo de la historia**_

_**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección, pueden dejarla en un review.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y lo responderé lo antes posible.**_

_**Notas importantes:**_

_**1) Este capítulo está unido con el anterior.**_

_**2) Se revela que el programa de talentos no usa la red de internet promedio, si no, una red interna (No se si esto es real o no. A mi criterio, así debería ser)**_

_**3) Angus tiene la facilidad de entrar a la red de internet común y a la red interna de A.N.T ya que es hacker.**_

_**4) A Lexi la molestan menos que a Alicia con respecto al video. En primer lugar, porque no encuentran vergonzosa la declaración, en segundo, porque Alicia resalta más que Lexi**_

_**5) Hay una explicación más detallada de lo normal respecto a la habitación que comparten Violeta y Alicia. Esto se debe a que, en la serie de televisión, únicamente muestran la que comparten Olive y Chyna. Pensé que sería genial darles la mejor imagen posible de el lugar.**_

_**Recuerden que este fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de A.N.T Farm.**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Alicia Startblack**_

_**PS: Lamento el retraso con el capítulo. Lo tuve que re-escribir.**_


	5. Cambio ANTicipado (Parte 1)

¡QUIMBY! – Gritó el profesor Rolando, en clase de biología.

La voz de los profesores gritando el apellido de Fletcher, como cada día, sonó en el salón, retumbando como un trueno. Esa vez, el líder del comité del baile había entrado para notificar que el baile sería en el gimnasio. La pregunta para Fletcher era: ¿Ese año formaba parte de comité del baile?

¿Qué? – Preguntó Fletcher fastidiado.

Te acabo de preguntar algo – Dijo Richard, el líder del comité

No, no sé cuál es el mejor color para las servilletas del baile – Dijo Fletcher burlonamente

Pregunté si estabas dispuesto a hacer los posters para el baile – Dijo Richard

¿La vice-presidenta del comité no se encarga de eso? – preguntó Fletcher

La vice-presidenta es Alicia, y dijo que tú los debías hacer – Dijo Richard señalando a Alicia

¿Alicia es la vice-presidenta del comité para el baile? – Preguntó Fletcher con expresión de asombro.

Es tu mejor amiga ¿No sabías que estaba inscrita en el comité del baile? – Preguntó Violeta

Nunca dije que le prestara atención – Dijo Fletcher.

Estoy justo aquí – Dijo Alicia tras Fletcher.

En ese momento, el timbre suena, y todos salen al almuerzo. Fletcher estaba a punto de salir tras Olive, cuándo…

Espera Quimby – Dijo el profesor Rolando – Debo hablar contigo.

Olive lo miró preocupada. Esas caras de ¿Y ahora que hiso? Fletcher se encogió de hombros y Olive se fue.

¿Es por el mensaje del baño? – Preguntó Fletcher sentándose– No fue idea mía.

¿Qué mensaje? – Preguntó Rolando aterrado.

¿Qué quería decirme profesor? – Preguntó Fletcher inocentemente.

¿Estás unido al comité del baile de navidad? – Preguntó Rolando

Si – Dijo Fletcher – ¿Eso era todo?

Ah. Recibí una beca para el Instituto de Arte, en Indiana – Dijo Rolando – Y cómo eres el genio artístico, pensé en dártela.

¿Indiana? – Preguntó Fletcher – Eso está muy lejos de aquí. Tendría que hablar con mis padres acerca de la mudanza en Julio y…

Te debes ir ahora – Dijo Rolando

¡¿AHORA?! – Gritó Fletcher – P-pero profesor, el programa, mis amigos, este lugar, n-no me puedo ir tan pronto.

Qué pena Fletcher – Dijo Rolando – Pero la beca solo es válida hasta este mes, y solo quedan 10 días de Octubre.

¿Por qué no me la dio antes? – Preguntó Fletcher – Hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar todo esto.

No es mi culpa que no me interese – Dijo Rolando saliendo del aula.

Fletcher salió del salón, se dirigió a la siguiente clase, apenas quedaban 5 minutos del almuerzo.

¿Cómo le diré esto a todos? – Se preguntó a si mismo Fletcher

Pensó que… Tal vez debería dejar pasar los días sin decir nada, y cuando se fuera, les dolería menos. Sí, eso era lo mejor para todos.

¡Fletcher! – Le llamó Alicia desde su casillero

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el chico

¿Qué querían decirte? – Preguntó Alicia

Querían preguntarme si… estoy unido al comité del baile – Dijo Fletcher

Hablando de eso, todavía necesito esos afiches ¿Crees que puedas hacerme el favor? – Preguntó Alicia

Alicia… - Protestó Fletcher

Por favor – Dijo Alicia poniendo ojos tristes

¡No es justo! – Protestó nuevamente Fletcher - ¡Sabes que hago lo que quieres cuando me dices "Por favor" y pones ojos tristes!

Por favor – Volvió a decir Alicia abriendo sus ojos aún más.

Está bien – Dijo Fletcher "Alzando una bandera blanca"

Genial. Este es el diseño – Dijo Alicia pasándole un borrador

Pero… Tú sabes dibujar ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – Preguntó Fletcher

Porque tú eres el genio artístico y sería muy egoísta de mi parte quitarte tu lugar – Contestó Alicia – Es tu puesto. Eso eres aquí. Y eres el mejor en eso.

Algún día me voy a ir y alguien tendrá que reemplazarme – Dijo Fletcher

Pero ese día no es hoy. Y no te preocupes, no tendrán por qué reemplazarte antes de tiempo – Dijo Alicia caminando al salón de química

Eso es lo que tú crees – Dijo Fletcher en voz baja mirando la carta una vez más

Se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué no mejor se queda y ya? No es tan difícil. Bien, ser artista es… Complicado. Son muy perfeccionistas y necesitan que les digan que lo que hacen está bien. Son los críticos más duros y su decisión debe ser la correcta.

Ahora. Estamos hablando de Fletcher. Si, Fletcher Quimby, el chico torpe, distraído y muy colorido. El que siempre está alegre e inspirado para hacer lo que sea. Por otro lado, hablamos de Fletcher Quimby. El artista más talentoso de su clase. El que no puede tomar una decisión por miedo a que sea incorrecta, y por lo cual, mejor se queda callado y deja que alguien más decida. El que ha pasado 5 años rodeado de personas que lo han descrito como "Torpe, descoordinado e ingenuo". Las parejas que ha tenido le han terminado, la primera, Chyna, porque se sentía incómoda con eso y no quería que dejara de ser su amigo, la segunda, Kennedy, porque en realidad nunca le gustó, la tercera, Olive, porque no tenía el espíritu de competencia que ella esperaba de una pareja. Ahora tenía que ir a otro lugar, con otras personas que podrían tratarlo igual, mejor o peor. Donde cualquiera podría superarlo y no podría tener el privilegio de ser llamado por todos "El mejor artista de la generación", o donde podría ser el mejor de todos y ser sobre-valorado en tal manera, que un simple error, tumbaría todo su esfuerzo.

Esos momentos en los que hay que decidir por cuenta propia, son los que a Fletcher Quimby no le agradan en absoluto.

¡QUIMBY! – Nuevamente le llamaron la atención en clase de historia

¿1492? – Preguntó Fletcher saliendo de su ensueño

Eh… Correcto – Dijo el profesor perplejo – Si, América fue descubierta en 1492. Correcto Quimby

El timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada sonó, dejando salir a los alumnos.

¿Realmente estabas pendiente de la clase? – Preguntó Olive caminando a su derecha

No, en realidad no – Contestó Fletcher

Lógico – Comentó Chyna, a su izquierda – Fletcher, en clase de arte necesito créditos, no voy muy bien ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme un poco?

Pensé que eras buena en esa clase – Dijo Fletcher arrugando la frente

Bueno sí, pero luego de que nos cambiaron los horarios y dejé de compartir las clases contigo, no pude seguir lo que hacías en clase – Admitió Chyna, sonrojando

¿Y luego preguntas por qué no le caes bien a la gente? – Preguntó Olive – Ya que estamos en eso, Fletcher, necesito una pintura Merlín para poder presentar su biografía

Entiendes que es un personaje ficticio ¿verdad? – Preguntó Fletcher

Todo personaje tiene una historia que merece ser leída – Dijo Olive

Esa es una frase que Alicia hubiera aplaudido – Dijo Fletcher entrando al salón de chicos – Haré lo que pueda

¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó Chyna mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

Todo por mis amigas – Dijo Fletcher sacándolas de la sala

El asensor se abrió dejándolas entrar a la sala ANT (finalmente arreglada)

Hey Fletcher – Saludó Angus mientras caminaba hacia su amigo

Hola – Saludó sombríamente el muchacho

¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Angus – ¿Chyna se negó otra vez a ser tu novia?

No te burles Angus – Dijo Fletcher revisando su teléfono

Entonces qué ocurre – Preguntó nuevamente Angus

¿Recuerdas las veces de las que te hablé de la Universidad de Arte en Indiana? – Preguntó Fletcher

¿Hablas de cada día desde que te conocí? – Preguntó Angus – Hermano, no paras de hablar de esa Universidad a la que tanto quieres ir desde hace años.

Bien… Recibí una beca – Dijo Fletcher – Y tendré que ir a esa Universidad al final de este mes

¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó Angus

Si – Contestó Fletcher

¡Finalmente! ¡Ya no tendré que compartir habitación! – Gritó Angus, hiriendo profundamente a Fletcher

Bien… Está bien – Dijo Fletcher, dolido por lo que le había dicho Angus

Fletcher, no lo malinterpretes. Eres un buen tipo, pero realmente eres molesto – Dijo Angus

Bien… - Dijo, caminando hacia su habitación

¿Estás enojado? – Preguntó Angus

No recibió respuesta. Solamente un portazo. Fletcher entró a la habitación abatido y enojado.

¿Compañero de cuarto? ¿Es todo?... ¡¿ES TODO?!– Gritó Fletcher, apartando de un golpe todo lo que había a su paso – ¿¡Quién sigue?! ¿¡Nadie?! ¡¿NADIE MÁS ME QUIERE DECIR QUE SOY UN ESTORBO!?

Fletcher se sentía envuelto en una ardiente ira. Lo quemaba por dentro. Y ahora le dolían las palabras de quien había considerado su amigo. Era como si le hubieran puesto agujas entre las uñas y se las hubieran arrancado una por una…

A medida que pasaba la noche, Fletcher superaba su enojo, aunque no servía de mucho: La habitación había quedado reducida a basura. Comenzó a pensar en la beca y las oportunidades que presentaba. Podía hacer que su talento saliera a la luz en todo su esplendor, así como podría nublarlo por siempre…

Eran cerca de las 11 y media cuando finalmente tomó una decisión. Angus volvió demasiado cansado como para notar el desastre. Se echó a la cama y se durmió inmediatamente.

Oportunidades como estas no aparecen siempre – Se dijo Fletcher, sumido en la oscuridad, escuchando los ronquidos de Angus – Tengo que aprovecharla, aunque eso signifique alejarme de este lugar.

Finalmente se durmió, con un sueño lleno de puertas que se cerraban antes de que pudiese alcanzarle…

* * *

Fletcher – Le llamó alguien

¿Sí? – Preguntó volteándose. Era Angus

Quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer – Dijo Angus – No fue justo tratarte de esa manera.

No importa – Dijo Fletcher. "Mentira, claro que me dolió" pensó amargamente

¿Amigos? – Preguntó Angus tendiéndole la mano

Hermanos – Contestó Fletcher, respondiendo ligeramente seco al saludo

Hay que lindo – Dijo una voz, desde algún lugar

¿Eh? – Preguntaron Angus y Fletcher

Fui yo – Dijo Alicia caminando hacia ellos – Fletcher necesito hablarte.

Este… No es buen momento – Dijo Fletcher

Puedes ir. Olive me llama – Dijo Angus contestando su celular – Hola Angel ¿Qué ocurre? Si… No, no estoy haciendo nada ahora

Con eso se fue dejando a Fletcher y Alicia

Esto estaba en mi puerta esta mañana – Dijo Alicia mostrándole una carta de la Universidad de Arte de Indiana. No estaba cerrada…

¿Leíste mi correspondencia? – Preguntó Fletcher

¿Por qué no me dijiste que aceptaste esa beca? – Preguntó Alicia evadiendo la pregunta

Porque no sabía si aceptarla o no cuando te hable ayer – Contestó Fletcher – La acepté esta mañana

¿Te vas a ir? – Preguntó débilmente Alicia

Estas oportunidades solo aparecen una vez en la vida – Dijo Fletcher – Debo aprovecharla ¿Lo entiendes Alicia?

Si yo… Entiendo – Dijo Alicia

Lo lamento – Dijo Fletcher tomando su carta

Las clases ese día, pasaron aún más lento de lo normal. Todos estaban en un silencio somnoliento. Apenas prestaban atención al largo monólogo de la segunda guerra mundial. Al final de esa clase mandaron a hacer un ensayo de al menos mil palabras.

¡Fletcher! – Le llamó Chyna desde el otro lado del pasillo. Junto a ella, estaban Olive y Alicia

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó acercándose.

Supimos lo de la universidad – Dijo Olive

¿En serio aceptaste? – Preguntó Chyna

¡¿Les dijiste?! – Preguntó Fletcher a Alicia

Cuando les dije pensé que estaban enteradas – Dijo Alicia bajando la cabeza

Sí. Acepté – Dijo Fletcher – Y me voy en pocos días

¿¡QUÉ?! – Gritaron Chyna y Olive

¿En pocos días? ¿Cuántos? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? – Preguntaba Alicia mirándolo muy, muy enojada

Porque creí que si no les decía, mi partida pasaría por alto. Nadie aquí me extrañaría – Dijo Fletcher rascándose la cabeza

¿Cómo puedes creer que no nos importas? – Preguntó Olive

He escuchado cómo hablan de mí a mis espaldas ¿Creían que yo no me daba cuenta? – Preguntó Fletcher, con un deje de enfado en su voz, que hiso estremecer a las chicas – Si eso es lo que realmente piensan de mí, entonces no tiene caso decirles que me voy.

P-pero… ¿Ahora de qué hablas? – Preguntó Chyna, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden

Puede que haya escuchado una conversación que tuve con María, la prodigio gimnasta – Dijo Olive, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban escarlatas

¿Recuerdas la vez que casi te mudas a Nueva York por una oportunidad de estar en un museo famoso? – Preguntó Chyna

Si, la recuerdo – Dijo Fletcher

¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? – Preguntó Olive

Renuncié. Aquello no era lo que yo esperaba. Era muy abrumador estar entre tanta gente mayor, y yo ser el único adolescente por allí – Dijo Fletcher

¿Y si en Indiana ocurre lo mismo? – Preguntó Olive

Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para poder decidir lo que quiero Olivia Dafne Doyle. No necesito que me digan qué hacer o a dónde ir. Es mi decisión lo que sea de esa beca, y no la pienso perder por nada de este mundo – Ladró Fletcher

¿Te vas a ir y ya? – Preguntó Chyna, totalmente indignada

Lo siento. Pero ya he comprendido que aquí no me quieren – Dijo Fletcher sombríamente, mientras se alejaba

¿Vas a irte solo por lo que opinen los demás? – Preguntó Alicia – Eso no es lo que te he enseñado

Por el bien mayor, no pondré en práctica lo que me has enseñado, pequeña Startblack – Dijo Fletcher, presionando el piso de la Azotea en el elevador – Buen día – Dicho esto, se fue.

¿Qué mosca le pico? – Preguntó Olive

Obviamente se siente rechazado, y por eso se quiere ir lo más pronto posible a Indiana – Dijo Alicia

¿Sentirse rechazado? Nadie ha rechazado nunca a Fletcher – Dijo Olive

¿Recuerdas la vez que me referí a él como "La cosa más estúpida que he visto"? ¿O la vez que revelaste indiscretamente su enamoramiento hacia mí? ¿O esa vez que destruimos su proyecto de ciencias? ¿O la vez que lo usamos como carnada humana para evitar que Violeta entrara al Ballet de Lexi? ¿Aquella vez que tu FlurBot le dijo torpe porque te escuchó antes? ¿O la vez que lo culpé de matar a Hegel tu FlurBot? ¿Y el mismo día cuando Angus lo incriminó? ¿Recuerdas la vez que fue a una zona muerta en Australia solo para impresionarme? ¿Y las incontables veces que lo he rechazado? ¿O aquella vez que hiciste una mala imitación suya para dejarlo en ridículo? **– Chyna nombraba las veces que hirieron a Fletcher, haciendo sentir a Olive, cada vez peor - **¿Y esa vez que Lexi obligó a Fletcher a prestarse para ser su servicio? ¿O aquella vez que Angus hiso desaparecer la silla en la que Fletcher se iba a sentar? ¿Recuerdas cómo se sintió cuando supo que habían eliminado el programa de arte? ¿O cuando hiso el ridículo solo para pedirme que lo acompañara a ir a la boda de su primo, cuando simplemente pude decirle que sí? ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces lo hemos humillado, o hemos hecho que se humillara? ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces hemos ignorado lo que piensa? Olive… ¿Si quiera recuerdas cómo le rompiste el corazón cuando terminaron? –Terminó con el recuerdo más reciente

¡Ya basta Chyna! ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! – Gritó Olive, claramente enojada

¿Entonces cómo te atreves a decir que "Nadie nunca ha rechazado a Fletcher" Cuando tú eres la primera persona que lo excluye de todo? – Preguntó Chyna

Pues… Yo… - Olive no sabía que decir – Alicia ¿Tú crees que he rechazado, ignorado o excluido a Fletcher?

Pero cuando Olive volteó, Alicia ya no estaba allí… ¿Cómo era eso posible, si hacía pocos minutos ella estaba allí, al lado de las chicas?

* * *

¿Fletcher? – Alicia entró a la habitación que Fletcher y Angus compartían. Las luces estaban apagadas

Déjame solo, pequeña Startblack – Dijo Fletcher, sumido en la oscuridad

No – Alicia encendió la luz, para ver una escena lamentable…

El cuarto estaba hecho escombros. Las pinturas rasgadas, los muebles volcados, la ropa del armario rasgada, los estantes en el suelo, las cosas que estaban fijadas en la pared, colgando, o rotas. Y Fletcher estaba al borde de su cama, sujetando sus piernas, mirando alrededor.

Déjame solo – Repitió Fletcher

No. Los amigos no hacen eso – Dijo Alicia sentándose a su lado

¿A-amigos? – Preguntó Fletcher. Por ahora no sabía bien quiénes eran sus amigos

Amigos ¿Recuerdas? – Preguntó Alicia

_*FLASHBACK*_

_¿Sigues enojada con lo del video? – Preguntó Fletcher, aunque ya era bastante obvia la respuesta_

_No puedo creer que Lexi me hiciera eso – Dijo Alicia bajando la cabeza_

_El karma hará lo suyo, lo prometo – Dijo Fletcher sentándose junto a Alicia – Y si no se encarga pronto, entonces yo le haré el favor._

_¿En serio harías eso por mí? – Preguntó Alicia mirándolo, muy sorprendida_

_Ella nos ha apuñalado en la espalda más veces de las que se puedan contar – Dijo Fletcher_

_*FIN DE FLASHBACK*_

Solo un verdadero amigo haría eso por mí – Dijo Alicia

¿Y tú correspondes a ello? – Preguntó Fletcher volviéndose a ella

¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí contigo? – Preguntó Alicia inclinando su cabeza, hasta dejar sus ojos cafés semi-cubiertos por un mechón de cabello negro

Porque somos amigos. Y eso hacen los amigos – Dijo Fletcher apartando el mechón de cabello del rostro de Alicia. Había una brillante lágrima amenazando por salir de sus ojos

¿Realmente te vas a ir? – Preguntó Alicia, secando rápidamente la lágrima

Fletcher se limitó a asentir

Alicia corrió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo. Fletcher quedó en shock por unos momentos, pues Alicia no solía abrazarlo. Luego, le correspondió el abrazo.

Te vo… Vamos a extrañar – Dijo Alicia, corrigiéndose rápidamente

Yo también te voy a extrañar – Susurró el chico, a sabiendas de lo que ella quiso decir y aferrándose más al abrazo – Tú… ¿Estás bien?

Lo estoy – Dijo Alicia apartándose del abrazo

¿En serio? – Preguntó

Si – Contestó ella

¿Alicia? – Preguntó Fletcher

¿Qué ocurre Fletcher? – Contestó Alicia

Estás siendo demasiado fría con esto. Más de lo normal – Dijo Fletcher

Estoy algo cansada, pero estoy bien – Contestó Alicia

No creo que estés bien – Dijo Fletcher

¡Basta Fletcher! – Dijo Alicia acercándose a la puerta

¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Fletcher

¡¿Qué te importa?! ¿Por qué no vas preparando las maletas para irte de una vez a Indiana? – Preguntó Alicia, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro

La puerta se abrió antes de que Alicia llegara a ella. Chyna y Olive habían estado escuchando…

Chicos ¿Se van a pelear? ¿Antes de despedirse? – Preguntó Chyna

Ustedes, son amigos. Los mejores amigos – Dijo Olive

Los mejores amigos no te dejan sola – Dijo Alicia, mirando a Fletcher

Creí que ustedes no se separarían nunca – Dijo Olive – Incluso pensé que serían algo más...

Alicia y Fletcher intercambiaron miradas. Solo una cosa: Si las miradas mataran, ellos ya estarían más que muertos

Nunca más – Dijeron Alicia y Fletcher, rompiendo el contacto visual y separándose uno del otro. Tal vez por siempre

Continuará…

* * *

_**¡Hola, lectores desconocidos!**_

_**Este es el quinto capítulo de la historia**_

_**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección, pueden dejarla en un review.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y lo responderé lo antes posible.**_

_**Notas importantes:**_

_**1) Este capítulo está unido a otro que subiré mas adelante (Sí, de nuevo)**_

_**2) En este capítulo, los problemas personales de Fletcher salen a la luz**_

_**3) Se hace mención a "GanadorANTs"**_

_**4) Se hace referencia al último capítulo de la serie (Yo tampoco vi venir eso TwT)**_

_**5) Se hace mención a los productores y el museo que intentaron reclutar a Chyna y Fletcher respectivamente. Luego se menciona que lo abandonaron pues era muy abrumador ser los únicos adolescentes en un mundo de adultos (Vendría siendo el final alternativo)**_

_**Recuerden que este fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de A.N.T Farm (Si no, nunca lo hubiera cancelado)**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Alicia Startblack**_

_**PD: Tienen permiso de lanzarme tomates imaginarios por tardarme tanto con medio capítulo**_


End file.
